Una nueva vida
by AryaSwanMills23
Summary: Emma empieza una nueva vida en otro país retomando sus estudios y Regina va a ser su profesora, como ira todo entre las dos? Es mi primer Fanfiction y sera una historia con varios capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Era el primer día de su nueva vida, después de muchos años dando vueltas sin sentido y desperdiciando la enorme fortuna de sus padres, decide que es momento de cambiar de vida, le gusta España, le gusta estar en el sur y sentir el sol dejándole la piel tibia, el tono moreno que empieza a coger su piel. Y allí está, sola como siempre, a sus 27 años, en la puerta de un instituto. En Boston desperdició todas las oportunidades de estudiar cualquier cosa, y ahora quería ser por fin responsable con el dinero y además quería empezar desde 0. Sería divertido Emma Swan en una institución católica, ese año prometía. Así que cogió aire dejo caer el cigarrillo y se dirigió con paso decidido a su nuevo comienzo sin saber que en ese momento su mundo iba a cambiar por completo, porque fue en ese momento cuando la vio.

Iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca metida por dentro, un poco abierta pero sin llegar a ser informal, tenía el pelo moreno a media melena y unos ojos de un marrón intenso que destacaban el tono moreno de su piel, oh Dios mío que no sea monja, fue lo primero que pensó Emma al verla. Después de ese primer impacto Emma se relajó y busco su aula. Se sentó en primera fila y esperó a que la clase se fuera llenando poco a poco mientras que analizaba a sus nuevos compañeros, se esperaba a gente mucho más joven que ella ya que estaba estudiando un ciclo, pero se alegró bastante cuando fue comprobando que la gran mayoría parecían rondar su misma edad. Y así, mientras que esperaban su primera clase se fue integrando poco a poco.

Primero conoció a Ruby que no dudo en sentarse a su lado y hablar animadamente, luego llegaron Killian y Elsa. Todos rondaban entre los 20 y 25 años y estaban deseosos de empezar esa nueva aventura. Conversaban felices cuando escucharon el ruido de unos tacones, se volvieron y fue cuando volvió a ver a la morena que se acercó con paso decidido y se presentó.

- _Hola soy Regina Mills y este año seré vuestra profesora de Contabilidad, además de vuestra tutora, así que en esta primera hora quiero dedicarla para ver la clase de personas que tengo en mi aula, esta es una institución de renombre, cuando salgáis de aquí seréis los mejores así que espero de vosotros la excelencia no menos._

La clase entera se quedó en absoluto silencio, intimidada, mientras ella seguía hablando con ese mismo tono autoritario y frío y pese a todo, Emma se había quedado embelesada, sin escuchar sus palabras, estaba analizando sus gestos y recorriéndola con su mirada haciendo un tour completo de sus curvas, justo cuando llegaba a la parte del cuerpo más interesante, escucho un carraspeo procedente de ella y la miró.

 _Le toca presentarse señorita…_

 _-Emma Swan, profesora._ y cuando terminó de pronunciar la última palabra sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Tras un segundo en que las dos se quedaron en silencio, la morena siguió preguntando el nombre a todos sus alumnos y cuando terminó, entrego una serie de hojas para que las rellenaran, meras formalidades del instituto, así que cuando sonó el timbre salió con paso decidido del aula, pensando en el nuevo curso que empezaba y dando gracias porque casi toda su nueva tutoría parecían adultos, no tendría el problema de sus otros compañeros con las reuniones de padres. Aunque había algo que le inquietaba, la chica de la primera fila, esa tal Emma Swan con acento extranjero, una melena rubia impresionante y unos ojos de un tono imposible de definir claramente. Mientras que todos estaban aterrados por la introducción, ella simplemente se le quedó mirando con una media sonrisa en su rosto. Definitivamente ella iba a ser distinta al resto, pero tenía tiempo de comprobarlo, dos horas diarias y un curso entero por delante. Y así cada una pensando en la otra, paso el resto del día.

Llegó el martes y mientras Emma estaba aparcando su nuevo Porsche, llego la morena a toda velocidad y aparcó al lado suya dirigiéndole una mirada sorprendida, ¿qué clase de chica era aquella rubia y porque despertaba en ella tanto interés? Se dirigió a clase con paso seguro y mirando su horario comprobó con una sonrisa que tenía a su tutoría a primera hora, era el momento de ponerlos a prueba, en especial a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma se dirige al segundo día de esta nueva etapa, acaba de llegar y ya se ha cruzado con Regina, su profesora, y se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de pensar en ella desde que la vio por primera vez. 24 horas pensando en ella y eso que es una borde de cuidado, los demás profesores son un encanto, en cambio ella… es harina de otro costal, desde luego, aunque eso no le quita las ganas locas que tiene de conocerla mejor, pues le despierta un interés como pocas cosas en su vida.

Durante la primera hora de clase Regina se dedica a explicar sin piedad, no se detiene ni un momento, tan solo para preguntarnos cosas sin parar. Cuando me llega el turno y siento su mirada clavada en mí se me seca automáticamente la boca no sé qué decir, no sé cómo reaccionar, solo sé que me está mirando y que no puedo fallar, así que me pongo a parlotear no sólo sobre lo que ha explicado, sino también sobre lo que ya sabía de las pocas reuniones a las que me he dignado a ir en la empresa de mis padres, empresa que ahora es mía.

- _Señorita Swan, la próxima vez limítese a contestar a la pregunta y no a intentar parecer una sabelotodo._

Emma esta vez sintió su cabeza arder de rabia, ¿qué se creía esa morena? ¿No quería excelencia y alumnos destacados? Ella se había atrevido a soltarse a demostrar su valía y la dejaba totalmente en ridículo, pero desde luego eso no iba a quedar así, ella no era una niñata como seguramente estaba acostumbrada Regina a que fueran la mayoría de sus alumnos.

 _-Profesora Mills, usted pedía la excelencia y yo solo me he limitado a intentar estar a la altura de sus expectativas, quizás no este acostumbrada a que los alumnos estén al nivel que pide, pero le aseguro que conmigo se tendrá que acostumbrar._

Se hizo un absoluto silencio en la clase, nadie se atrevía ni a pestañear, la morena tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándola fijamente a la vez que, curiosamente, se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rosto.

- _Señorita Swan la quiero ver en mi despacho en mi horario de tutoría hoy a las 17:00._ Y sin dirigirse de nuevo a ella otra vez continuo la clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _Uff rubita empiezas bien el curso, no llevamos ni un día y ya tienes un enemigo, que es nada menos que Regina, la profesora más dura y, además, la que asigna las prácticas… Más te vale disculparte con ella, o te pasarás los tres meses de prácticas archivando._ Con ese comentario, Killian no estaba precisamente arreglando las cosas; pero Emma no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

- _Me da igual quién sea, como sea ni si mi futuro depende de ella. No es nadie para ponerme en evidencia sin motivo alguno, lo que tengo claro es a lo que he venido y si no me quiere poner las cosas fáciles adelante, pero te aseguro que Regina Mills va a conocer quien es Emma Swan._ Tras decir eso salió precipitadamente de clase, necesitaba fumarse un cigarro y le daba igual todo lo demás.

"Joder, joder, joder la estoy liando nada más empezar… Tendría que haber cerrado la bocaza que tengo, que parece que voy a cumplir el mito de que las rubias somos tontas… Pero es que a mí nadie me pasa por encima de esa manera tan gratuita…" A Emma le da igual quien sea, pero, ¿por qué precisamente ha tenido que ser el encontronazo con ella, con esa morena que le esta obsesionando tanto? Hoy no ha podido evitar fijarse en esa cicatriz que tiene en el labio que tantas ganas le dan de recorrer con su lengua… Y mientras le da vueltas una y otra vez al tema le da las últimas caladas a su cigarro.

Por un momento, Regina se sintió amenazada. "¿Quién se cree que es esa rubia para hablarme así delante de toda la clase ?" Esperaba dejarla callada tras esas palabras, pero en vez de eso recibió una contestación de lo más altiva, así que no le quedó más remedio que imponerse y citarla en su despacho; eso no podía quedar así, no podía perder el respeto de su clase en el segundo día y más cuando jamás nadie se había atrevido ni a subir el tono de la voz ante ella. Esa rubia no dejaba de sorprenderla aún más cada segundo que pasaba, tenía ganas de conocerla mejor, saber más de ella ¿cómo podía saber tanto sobre contabilidad si solo llevaban dos clases? Por el amor de dios, ¡había aparcado al lado de su Porsche! ¡Un Porsche último modelo! La morena no podía esperar a que las agujas marcasen las cinco, las clases le resultaron eternas, miraba el reloj a cada rato que podía, no fue ni siquiera a comer a casa sino que tomó el almuerzo en un restaurante chino cercano que le encantaba. Entró y se sentó en su mesa de siempre y allí estaba mirando la carta cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado, y pensando que era el camarero levantó la mirada dispuesta a pedir cuando se cruzó con unos ojos verdes, los ojos de Emma.

- _Siento si la molesto profesora Mills, pero la he visto aquí sentada sola y he pensado que, ya que hemos coincidido, quizá podríamos adelantar la reunión que teníamos a las cinco y hablar del tema mientras almorzamos tranquilamente._ Y, sin preguntarle nada más, se sentó despacio pero segura en el asiento de enfrente con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- _¿Y si resulta que estoy esperando a alguien señorita Swan?_ Le preguntó la morena todavía sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la rubia.

- _Si ese fuese el caso me iría a otra mesa y nos veríamos a las cinco en su despacho, pase lo que pase hoy no se librará de mí, profesora Mills._ La rubia hizo el gesto de levantarse de la mesa, pero la morena la cogió del brazo – _Espera, tienes razón, pensaba comer sola. Así que quédese y ambas podemos terminar antes y ocupar nuestro tiempo con asuntos más importantes._

Después de ese momento ambas evitamos el contacto visual mientras nos tomaban nota. "¿Qué me estaba pasando? Tendría que haberle dicho que se marchara, que prefería comer sola a en su compañía, sin embargo no pude evitar cogerle el brazo para impedir que se fuera… Sentía una necesidad física de tenerla cerca, supongo que sería la curiosidad de tener por fin a alguien que se atrevía a hablarme de tú a tú, pues ni siquiera mis propios compañeros son capaces, pero ella parece tan diferente…" Ha tenido el valor de acercarse a mí después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana, así que cojo aire y procuro hablarle intentando mostrarme totalmente indiferente a lo que me hace sentir.

- _Supongo, señorita Swan, que se preguntará por qué la he citado a mi despacho en vez de expulsarla de clase inmediatamente ¿no?_

– _Pues… Profesora, si le soy sincera, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera expulsarme por unas simples palabras y más cuando simplemente me estaba defendiendo ante un ataque que considero totalmente gratuito y sin motivo. Es más, estoy aquí para aprender y no para que me juzguen sin razón._ Me quedé sorprendida ante esa contestación, la verdad es que era consciente de que no le faltaba razón, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

– _No necesito a una sabelotodo en mi clase, no me valen de nada las personas que memoricen y repitan como loros. Además, al adelantar temario pudiste confundir a tus compañeros, no pensaste en eso, ¿verdad? Simplemente quería sentirse superior al resto, destacar, y le digo una cosa señorita Swan, tendrá tiempo para eso en los exámenes, pero en mi clase, quiero que se limite a contestar a lo que se le pregunta y a prestar atención._ Mientras le decía esas duras palabras Regina no podía dejar de mirarla, veía cómo en su cara pasaban muchas emociones a la vez que intentaba no contestar, se notaba que se estaba reprimiendo.

– _Yo no he leído ningún libro ni he memorizado y repetido cosas como un loro, todo lo he aprendido de primera mano y en ningún momento pensé que un poco más de conocimiento pudiera hacer daño a una clase, pero, ¿sabe una cosa? Usted es la profesora y decide cómo dar las clases, pero quizás antes de juzgar debería pararse a conocer de lo que habla._ La morena la miró gélidamente mientras le respondía

– _Está jugando con fuego Señorita Swan, y quien con fuego juega se termina quemando, se lo advierto._ La rubia no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿acaso la estaba amenazando? Pero, lejos de dejarse intimidar, esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le contestó alegremente.

– _No pretendo jugar a nada, solo le digo la realidad. Es más, si me deja explicarme quizás me entienda un poco mejor, ¿me daría la oportunidad de escucharme durante cinco minutos?_ La morena tan solo hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento, por lo que la rubia comenzó hablar sin demora.

 _-Llevo toda mi vida rodeada de empresarios, mis padres dirigían una de las mayores multinacionales americanas de inversión en bolsa y asesoría, a mí nunca me ha gustado este mundo rodeado de números. Es más, si le soy sincera nunca me he molestado en interesarme mucho por cualquier cosa, lo tenía todo en mi mano sin mover un dedo, lo que se dice una niña de mamá y papá. Pero hace año y medio, mis padres volvían de cerrar un trato, se les hizo tarde y una gran tormenta amenazaba con descargar sobre ellos, pero mi padre, cabezón como ninguno, pensó que estaban demasiado cerca de casa como para tener que parar en cualquier lado, seguramente estaba preocupado por mí… Pero eso ya nunca lo sabremos… Un árbol cayó en medio de la carretera y provocó un accidente en cadena en el cual ellos murieron en el acto, así que me vi con 26 años al frente de una empresa de la cual no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo manejar. Los primeros meses pasé totalmente del tema, me dediqué a pulir el dinero y a borrar el dolor de la pérdida derrochando en todo lo que se me ocurría, pero un día decidí que no quería que mi vida fuese así, que tenía que honrar su memoria y por lo menos entender la manera en que funciona la empresa. Así que he estado estudiando por mi cuenta y, viendo que no era suficiente, comencé a investigar y a cambiar totalmente de vida, no quería estar en un lugar que me traía tanta tristeza día a día, y como veníamos aquí cada verano y sólo conservo recuerdos felices, me traslade aquí y ahora llevo los asuntos de la empresa a distancia, por la cual lo único que hago por ahora es dar permiso para las cosas importantes de las que todavía solo entiendo la mitad. Tengo dinero para mil vidas profesora Mills, no estudio por necesidad, estudio por el conocimiento._ Regina estaba sin palabras, en esos momentos se sentía totalmente culpable de las duras palabras que le había dicho antes. Era una chica que simplemente había pasado de tenerlo todo a perder a las dos personas más importantes de su vida y estaba expresándose ante ella sin tapujos, con el valor reflejado en sus ojos y las ganas de superación escritas en su cara. La rubia, que había estado jugando con una servilleta y tenía los ojos bajos hasta ese momento, levantó la vista y observó a Regina, que la miraba fijamente. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar para no romper el momento, no había palabras que pudieran definir la intensidad de sus miradas, la morena le intentaba trasmitir con las pupilas lo que con las palabras jamás podría decirle, lo que estaba sintiendo por ella era algo totalmente prohibido y no tenía sentido alguno. La rubia se decidió a romper esa tensión que notaba se acrecentaba por segundos y dijo en tono de broma

– _Lo mínimo que podría pasar ahora que he compartido el momento más traumático de mi vida es que me traigan la comida de una vez, aunque por cierto, he pedido pollo con piña… ¿será pollo o será gato? Aunque si le soy sincera en estos momentos estoy tan hambrienta que no me importaría si me trajesen caballo en salsa de soja._ Ante ese comentario la moreno no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

– _Oh señor… Profesora, ¡usted se ríe! Que venga dios y lo vea, he conseguido hacer reír a Regina Mills, esto sí que se merece un sobresaliente._

– _Señorita Swan…_ la morena le reprendió volviendo a su tono más gélido.

Y ya con una charla más formal siguió el resto de la comida. Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, ninguna sentía querer acabar el encuentro y decidieron alargarlo pidiendo un café. Bebido éste, seguían sin ganas de que el momento acabara, pero ya no había escusas para extenderlo, así que la rubia pidió la cuenta e invitó a la morena, que, a pesar de que ésta protestó efusivamente, la rubia la calló con un simple gesto con la mano

– _He tenido el atrevimiento de sentarme a su mesa profesora, romper su intimidad y contarle mi vida, lo mínimo que podría hacer por usted para agradecérselo es invitarla a comer, aunque confieso que ha sido mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba y me encantaría repetirlo, así que con riesgo a ganarme la expulsión con todas las de la ley… ¿Le gustaría cenar este viernes conmigo, profesora?_

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

_-¿Le gustaría cenar este viernes conmigo, profesora?_

Tras esta pregunta Regina miró fijamente a la rubia, no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto, ¡la estaba invitando a cenar una alumna! Se quedó en shock y seguramente por primera vez en su vida no supo qué contestar. Emma, al ver la cara de la morena, empezó a parlotear rápidamente.

- _Verá profesora, no me gustaría que pensase nada extraño, lo que pasa es simplemente que usted ha sido la primera persona a la que le he contado lo que les ocurrió a mis padres y, a pesar de lo triste del tema, me he sentido muy cómoda. No sé si está casada o si tiene a alguien esperándola, solo quiero conocerla un poco mejor, y realmente creo que sería lo justo ahora que usted sabe más sobre mi vida… Además no es ilegal ya que somos dos adultas y estaríamos fuera del instituto, solo dos personas intentando conocerse. ¿Qué me dice profesora, se anima?_

 _-Creo que su invitación está totalmente fuera de lugar señorita Swan, esta situación simplemente ha sido fruto de una coincidencia, no creo oportuno reunirme con mis alumnos fuera del centro y menos aún contarle nada sobre mi vida personal. Es más… ¿qué le ha hecho pensar que pueda estar interesada en que usted me conozca?_

 _-No he pensado nada profesora… Tan solo sé que yo sí que tengo interés en saber de usted y estoy decidida a luchar por las cosas que quiero… Ya le dije, es una nueva costumbre a la que pienso ser fiel. Me gustaría conocer a la auténtica Regina Mills, a la que se ha dejado mostrar con ciertos gestos durante el agradable almuerzo que hemos compartido… O podría conocer a la profesora Mills, implacable como nadie. De una manera u otra, profesora, quiero saber más de usted, aunque preferiría conocer a la auténtica Regina Mills y no la fachada que muestra a diario._

 _-No pienso ir a cenar ni a mostrarme de ninguna manera con usted, soy su profesora y eso va a seguir siendo así hasta dentro de dos años y doy gracias de que este sea un curso relativamente corto, no soportaría tener que verla más de la cuenta, así que gracias por el almuerzo y por ahorrarme tiempo con su idea tan peculiar, señorita Swan._ Dicho eso Regina se levantó y se marchó del local sin ni tan siquiera echar una mirada atrás, creyendo haber enseñado a la rubia cuál era su lugar, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que la había dejado sentada en aquella silla con una sonrisa en el rostro y un reto: conseguir esa cena con su profesora a toda costa.

Regina volvió a su despacho; los días asignados a las consultas y tutorías se veía obligada a estar retenida en esa sala durante dos horas. De todos modos nadie la esperaba en casa, estaba sola, siempre estaba sola. Era una mujer de hielo, muchos llegaron a llamarla en alguna ocasión "bruja malvada", pero la habían criado para destacar, para ser la mejor, sin importar qué o a quién se tenía que llevar por delante, lo cual hacía que viviera en constante soledad. Su madre, Cora, la había ingresado en un internado del sur de Inglaterra desde pequeña: quería que destacara, por eso siempre le indicó todos los pasos a seguir en su vida. Había estudiado Gestión y Administración de Empresas y un Máster en Contabilidad porque era lo que su madre quería, y lo único que decidió por voluntad propia fue presentarse a las Oposiciones para Profesorado, lo cual, según Regina fue una gran decisión, pues ahora era socia en la empresa familiar pero también podía disfrutar de una profesión que le gustaba, aunque ni siquiera pensó alguna vez cual era su pasión, si es que tenía alguna, ya que eso nunca fue una opción. Se hallaba sumergida en estos pensamientos cuando dos de sus compañeros entraron al despacho. La saludaron gentilmente y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

 _-¿Qué te parece la nueva clase de gestión Robin?_ Le preguntó uno a otro.

 _-Pues todavía no he tratado mucho con ellos, pero lo que sí que te puedo asegurar es que interesante va a estar… Hay unas vistas espléndidas justo en primera fila… ¿Has visto a Emma Swan? Dios, esa rubia está muy buena… He visto su ficha, es mayorcita, no me importaría tutearme con ella la verdad… Seguro que me entiendes, Whale._

 _-Uff… Ya te digo… Cuando la vi estaba deseando que se terminar la clase para verla levantarse del asiento, entre ese culo y esos pechos perfectos… Y ese cuerpo que no te digo lo que le haría porque ni siquiera sé si es legal._ Regina los observaba desde su asiento sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba a la vez que le hervía la sangre con un odio que hacía mucho que no sentía. "¿Pero que se creían esos dos neandertales hablando así de Emma como si la chica no fuese más que un trozo de carne?" Eso no podía tolerarlo de ningún modo, así que levantó la mirada y los advirtió con voz gélida:

 _-Caballeros, les recuerdo que este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de mujeres y menos si se trata de una alumna, así que si no les importa para hablar de estas burradas esta la cafetería. Gracias._ Y les señaló la puerta educada pero firmemente. Ambos profesores salieron del departamento sin mediar palabra, a Regina nadie tenía valor de discutirle. Así que poco después, cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta, Regina ni se molestó en levantar la vista de sus papeles hasta que no notó a alguien sentarse en la silla que estaba delante de su mesa.

 _-Buenas tardes profesora, siento volver a molestarla pero hay cosas en la comida que todavía no hemos podido a hablar así que al final he decidido aprovechar la hora de tutoría._

No puede ser cierto, Regina pensaba que todo esto era una broma mientras miraba atónita a Emma sentada en su asiento.

 _-Señorita Swan, ¿qué punto entre todas las cosas que hemos hablado no le ha quedado claro? No tiendo a repetir mis palabras y menos a perder mi tiempo dos veces con la misma persona, así que sea escueta._

 _-No se preocupe que no va a tener que repetir nada. Usted me ha dicho que no quiere cenar conmigo, pero nadie ha dicho nada de almorzar y el horario de tutorías es obligatorio para usted… así que si no quiere ni cenar ni almorzar conmigo, tengo que pedirle que me apunte todos los miércoles a las cinco hasta que acabe el curso, tiene que comprender que vengo de un país totalmente distinto y necesito un seguimiento mucho más detallado que el resto de mis compañeros, pues tengo dudas constantes sobre el sistema de estudio de este país, que me es totalmente ajeno. "_ Punto para la señorita Swan", pensó Regina. Ante eso no podía hacer nada, de hecho era parte de su trabajo, pero maldiciendo interiormente a la rubia insolente le contestó:

- _Pues usted dirá señorita Swan, tiene una hora._ La sonrisa de Emma podía iluminar la sala entera y Regina era consciente en el fondo tenía unas ganas locas de sonreír también, pero se contuvo y la miró expectante esperando ansiosamente a lo aquella rubia tenía que decirle.

- _Profesora, no sé si se lo he dicho pero vengo de Boston… y allí si no vas a la universidad solo puedes conseguir trabajos menores y la verdad nunca me molesté realmente por ese tema porque mi vida ya estaba resuelta, pero al ocurrir todo quería una formación mínima y rápida e investigando di con este tipo de cursos y me pareció la decisión correcta, pero ahora me gustaría saber su opinión como educadora._

 _-Eso solo lo puede decidir usted señorita Swan. No creo que mi opinión sea relevante en este asunto._ Contestó Regina tajantemente.

 _-¿Siempre es usted así de fría profesora? ¿Tanto le cuesta opinar sobre algo? Ni que fuera una pregunta personal, podría dejar a un lado esa máscara y hablarme de tú a tú, podría llamarme Emma…_

 _-Eso sería coger una confianza que no creo que sea correcta, señorita Swan…_

 _-El resto de profesores nos llaman por nuestro nombre, no tiene por qué ser diferente al resto, ya lo es en todo lo demás…_

La morena, movida por la curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntarle: _-¿Por qué dice que soy diferente señorita Swan?_

 _-Nada más entrar en una habitación el tiempo parece detenerse, lo arrastra todo con tu presencia, su forma de explicar, de moverse, de hablar… es algo hipnotizante y a veces aterrador, tiene algo, una especie de magnetismo que hace que sea imposible no mirarla, no solo es diferente al resto de los profesores sino también al resto del mundo… Y, créame profesora, lo que le estoy diciendo es un halago, es usted la luz en la noche más oscura, aunque se empeñe en vivir en las sombras, es imposible no verla y preguntarse ¿Quién será?_ Regina estaba emocionada con sus palabras, jamás nadie le había dicho algo así, ¿sería verdad que aquella chica podía ver a través de todas sus barreras? Se miraron fijamente y cuando notó que los ojos de la rubia bajaban lentamente hacía sus labios, de manera inconsciente ella también miró los de la rubia que tenía delante, notaba el corazón a mil por hora, con un sólo movimiento, sólo uno… podría levantarse, acercarse a ella y cambiarlo todo… Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y volvieron a entrar sus compañeros.

- _¡Vaya! ¡Emma…! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ Le pregunto Robin con esa sonrisa que nada le gustaba a Regina y mucho menos aún cuando Emma le contestó sonriente.

- _Aprovecho el horario de tutorías profesor, todavía tengo que adaptarme a este país y Regina, muy amablemente, me estaba asesorando._

 _\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme Emma, no soy tu tutor pero estoy disponible para ti. Cuando necesites algo no hace falta que busque a la profesora Mills._ Regina lo miró con tanta furia que pensó que incluso podría incinerar a Robin en ese momento, y antes de que Emma pudiera contestar le increpó a su compañero fríamente:

- _No hace falta que haga mi trabajo Robin, estoy encantada de ayudar a la señorita Swan en todo lo que haga falta, a no ser que ella prefiera sus consejos._ Emma estaba literalmente alucinando, no había otra manera de describir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que sólo acertó a mirar a Robin y contestarle rápidamente:

 _-No, no, estoy perfectamente con los consejos de la profesora Mills, pero muchas gracias profesor, le agradezco de corazón su consejo._ Robin asintió educadamente, pero la decepción en su rostro era evidente, Regina lucía una extraña cara de póker, estaba deseando que ese maldito entrometido se fuera de la habitación.

- _Bueno os dejo continuar con la tutoría, disculpad la intromisión._ Dicho esto salió de la habitación y dejó a ambas solas de nuevo.

Ambas sabían que si no hubiese sido por Robin, en ese momento podría haber pasado cualquier cosa, por eso ninguna se atrevía ni a mover un músculo, pero al final Regina reunió todo el valor desde cada fibra de su ser y le preguntó a Emma:

- _¿Podría repetirme la pregunta que me hizo en el almuerzo?_

" _Joder, ¿se referiría a la cena? No… no podía ser eso… pero ¿y si lo era?"_ La cabeza de Emma trabajaba a toda velocidad y al preguntarse si sería eso pensó que ya no podría perder nada por preguntar así que, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Regina, le preguntó:

-¿ _Profesora Mills, le gustaría cenar conmigo el viernes?_

 _-Sí._

 **Continuará….**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Profesora Mills, ¿le gustaría cenar conmigo el viernes?_

 _-Sí._

Regina era consiente que ese sí seguramente pondría su mundo patas arriba, pero en esos momentos le daba igual, se sentía en una nube y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, orgullosa de sí misma, se había dejado guiar por lo que sentía y no por lo que debía ser. Aun así necesitaba llevar el control de la situación por lo que garabateó rápidamente su dirección en un papel y le dijo a la rubia:

- _Señorita Swan el viernes a las nueve en punto. Espero que sea puntual, no soporto el retraso. Y si no tiene nada más que añadir, su hora ha pasado así que la veo mañana en clase._ Tan solo dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, Emma se levantó y dejó a la morena sola con sus pensamientos.

El resto de la semana se les hizo eterna a ambas, su contacto se limitaba a las clases, en las cuales no podían dejar de lanzarse discretas miradas furtivas, las de Emma radiantes, las de Regina con miedo. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más insegura de la decisión que había tomado, había quedado con una alumna fuera del horario de clases, para eso no había ninguna excusa, pero no podía evitar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que veía a Emma, las palabras que le dedicó no paraban de resonar en su cabeza, por fin había alguien que la veía tal como era ella, daba igual lo borde y fría que se comportara, la rubia parecía ver a través de toda esa máscara.

El jueves nada más levantarse la morena recibió un email de la directora del Centro, el instituto estaba organizando un concurso de canto para final del primer trimestre y todas las clases tenían derecho a presentarse, incluso los módulos. Otra estúpida molestia, los que se quisieran presentar tenían que ir en el horario destinado al recreo con sus respectivos tutores, para conocer más detalles. Regina estaba segura que nadie de su tutoría iba a estar interesado en eso, así que haría un anuncio rápido y pasaría a proseguir con su clase, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no solo sí había gente que se había interesado, sino que nada menos tenía que ocuparse de dos personas de su clase: Killian aquel moreno que no le agradaba demasiado, ya que se acercaba demasiado a Emma, y la propia rubia, a esa niñita insolente. No le quedaban más sorpresas que darle… O al menos eso esperaba. Y allí tenía a esos dos a las 11:15 en punto en la sala de usos múltiples con unos 15 alumnos más de todas las edades. Emma destacaba entre todos ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta? Iba vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados una camiseta blanca ceñida que le remarcaba los pechos, una chaqueta de cuero roja y unas converse. Regina se colocó al lado de sus alumnos y escuchó la charla de la directora, en la que explicó las normas: en la primera ronda tendrían que representar la canción de alguna película, y los tres mejores alumnos tendrían que presentar para la final una canción de su autoría. Dicha esta última parte algunos se echaron para atrás, incluido Killian, que a pesar de todo prometió ayudar a la rubia. Así que después de explicar las normas los alumnos debían dirigirse a su profesor encargado y hablar con él de cual era tema que iban a elegir para la primera ronda.

Y así fue como Emma y Regina se quedaron solas por primera vez después de aquella invitación. Cuando la morena le preguntó por la canción elegida Emma se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y directamente le cantó….

 _-My gift is my song_ _  
_ _and this one's for you_ _  
_ _and you can tell everybody_ _  
_ _that this is_ _your song_ __ _  
_ _it maybe quite simple_ _  
_ _but now that it's done_ _  
_ _hope you don't mind_ _  
_ _i hope you don't mind_ _  
_ _that i put down in words_ _  
_ _how wonderful life is now you're in the world_ _  
_ _Sat on the roof_ _  
_ _and i kicked off the moss_ _  
_ _well some of the verses well_ _  
_ _they got me quite cross_ _  
_ _but the sun's been kind_ _  
_ _while i wrote this song_ _  
_ _it's for people like you that_ _  
_ _keep it turned on_ _  
_ _So excuse me for forgetting_ _  
_ _but these things i do_ _  
_ _you see i've forgotten_ _  
_ _if they're green or they're blue_ _  
_ _anyway the thing is what i really mean_ _  
_ _yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen_ _  
_ _And you can tell everybody_ _  
_ _this is_ _your song_ _  
_ _it may be quite simple_ _  
_ _but now that it's done_ _  
_ _i hope you don't mind_ _  
_ _i hope you don't mind that i put down in words_ _  
_ _How wonderful life is now you're in the world_ _  
_ _i hope you don't mind_ _  
_ _i hope you don't mind that i put down in words_ _  
_ _how wonderful life is now you're in the world_

 _-¿Qué le parece la elección, profesora Mills?_ Cuando escuchó a Emma hablar salió del trance en el que se encontraba hasta ese momento. Qué voz tan maravillosa, ese tono tan dulce… Casi parecía que le estaba susurrando cada uno de esos versos y por un momento incluso llegó a pensar que se los estaba dedicando. Que sensación tan increíble, si pudiera la morena repetiría ese momento en bucle para que no acabara jamás, pero en vez de eso se limitó a contestar.

- _Veo que le gusta Moulin Rouge señorita Swan._

 _-Me pareció una canción perfecta profesora Mills, y es que, como dice la letra… "puedes contarle a todo el mundo que esta es tu canción"_

Mientras decía esas palabras tan bien escogidas ambas se iban acercando lentamente más la una a la otra sin darse cuenta. Emma recorrió con el dedo índice la mandíbula de la morena antes de inclinarse y susurrarle al oído:

- _Jamás he tenido tantas ganas de que llegara un día profesora Mills, pero las horas se me hacen semanas desde que espero que llegue el viernes por la noche_. Diciéndole esto la rubia se separó de ella despacio y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse a su próxima clase. Cuando Emma desapareció de su campo de visión, Regina pasó sus dedos donde todavía quedaban restos de ese dulce beso, sentía su mejilla arder donde Emma había apoyado sus labios, es más, después del encuentro Regina pareció flotar en una nube durante el resto del día. Así que cuando llego a su casa todavía seguía pensando en ella, por lo que decidió que lo que necesitaba era un buen baño relajante, preparó la bañera y su Ipod y procedió a meterse en ella mientras sonaba la música de fondo, suavemente, y fue cuando escuchó una canción que de pronto la hizo llevarse la mano al corazón y darse cuenta que le recordaba demasiado a ella…

 _Te siento en esta habitación conmigo_ _  
_ _teniendo tu respiración tan cerca_ _  
_ _haces que se me valla_ _n_ _  
_ _mis dudas sobre ti_ __

 _Me acerco lentamente con mis manos_ _  
_ _sabiendo cual será nuestra respuesta_ _  
_ _voy sin saber lo que harás de mi_ __

 _Prefiero callarme a confesar que me haces sentir_ _…_

Esas simples frases acabaron de abrirle los ojos. Si tenía dudas de estar sintiendo algo por su alumna, ahora todo le parecía cristalino, esa chiquilla le había hecho sentir en cuatro días lo que no había sentido desde hace tantísimo tiempo que ni lo recordaba. La verdad es que dudaba de que lo hubiera sentido alguna vez en los 37 años de vida que tenía. Ese día había estado cargado de emociones para Regina que, agotada, se fue a la cama con los nervios a flor de piel, pues mañana era el día.

Regina acababa de aparcar cuando escuchó una música atronadora a sus espaldas y vio llegar a Emma en su Porsche acompañada de Killian. Llevaban a todo volumen _Ain't no mountain high enough_ e iban cantando animadamente haciéndose gestos cómplices y con esa guasa se bajaron del coche y dejaron la música puesta mientras bailaban como locos alrededor imitando la escena de la película.

- _Vamos Emma que llegaremos tarde y no seré yo quien haga esperar a la profesora Mills._ Pero la rubia estaba eufórica, era viernes, ¡por fin!

 _-Killian, es viernes… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?_

- _Hombre, para mí significa muchas cosas: no tener que madrugar, poder quedar con alguna chica guapa y ¡beber como si no hubiera un mañana!_

 _-Jajajaja, para mí solo es una de esas cosas, pero sí, es viernes y eso me hace ser la persona más feliz del planeta Tierra._

La morena escuchó toda la conversación desde una esquina y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por hora en su pecho. Al principio sintió celos de la complicidad de Emma con el muchacho, pero al escuchar sus palabras todo se esfumó, ella estaba igual, se sentía como una adolescente ante su primera cita. Así que, por primera vez en todos sus años de profesorado, entró con una gran sonrisa en el rosto a clase, cosa que los alumnos notaron al instante. La reina malvada parecía haberse quitado la corona durante unos segundos, aunque fueron eso exactamente, unos segundos, ya que cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba volvió a refugiarse en su máscara y procedió a dar las clases con total normalidad.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde y Emma aún no sabía que ponerse, lo tenía todo previsto: la música que pondría en el coche, el sitio donde irían, que estaba en un pueblo un poco alejado para que la morena pudiera sentirse cómoda, tenía reserva en el hotel donde estaba el restaurante, por supuesto había cogido dos habitaciones pues no quería causar a Regina una impresión equivocada, pero sí deseaba que pasaran una noche sin prisas y si les apetecía beber algo más de vino o quizás una copa, pudieran hacerlo sin preocupaciones.

Mientras que Emma estaba en su casa eligiendo su atuendo Regina ya estaba terminado su baño con la ropa preparada encima de la cama. Había elegido para la ocasión un vestido negro palabra de honor de media altura, eligió como colgante una pequeña pluma de bronce, y se calzó unos tacones de aguja negros. Seguidamente se pintó los labios de un rojo brillante y se puso una suave capa de rímel en las pestañas. Se miró al espejo y, contenta con lo que vio, decidió empezar a terminar de vestirse y aguardar la llegada de Emma con una copa en la mano y una buena lectura que le hiciera menos pesada la espera a que llegara la hora.

Al final Emma se decidió por un vestido de una sola manga con una pequeña abertura a la altura de la pantorrilla de un tono azul eléctrico nada discreto, tacones negros y labios de un rojo menos fuerte que el de la morena. Salió de casa alrededor de las 20:30 e introdujo en el GPS los datos de la dirección que Regina había garabateado días atrás en la nota que le dio. Se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba de su propia residencia, las separaban tan solo unos kilómetros. Cuando llegó a casa de Regina eran todavía las 20:45 y se debatía entre si debía pegar al timbre o esperar gentilmente a que fueran las 21:00. Al final se decidió por lo primero así que se acercó con paso decidido y tocó al timbre de casa de la morena. Cuando Regina abrió la puerta el mundo se paró, a Emma nunca le había costado más respirar, así que como pudo solo alcanzó a tenderle la mano, que la morena cogió suavemente a la vez que le decía:

 _-¿Preparada?_

 _-Nunca he estado menos preparada para algo señorita Swan pero vamos…_

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿Preparada?_

 _-Nunca he estado menos preparada para algo señorita Swan pero vamos…_

Regina se montó en el descapotable de la rubia, no se acordaba de haber estado tan nerviosa jamás, así que le pregunto a Emma con voz insegura:

 _-¿Dónde vamos, señorita Swan?_

 _-Para empezar, estamos en mi coche y aquí se siguen mis normas profesora Mills, llámeme Emma, y segundo ¿de verdad quiere saber el destino y arruinar la sorpresa?_ Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada, tenía que decir a su favor que la chica tenía las cosas claras, cada vez que hablaba un poco con ella le gustaba más.

- _Emma, no me gustan las sorpresas…_

 _-Eso es porque nunca se las he hecho yo._ Emma creyó morir cuando escuchó su nombre de los labios de la morena, nada le había parecido nunca tan sensual

 _-Por cierto ¿cómo prefiere que la llame, profesora Mills?_

 _-Aunque solo sea por esta noche Regina está bien_. Dijo la morena esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Emma la estaba haciendo sentir muy cómoda, con ella iba a ciegas, nunca le dejaba a nadie llevar el control y ahora estaba sentada en su coche sin saber a dónde iban, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio, porque no era un silencio incómodo, no necesitaban hablar para sentirse bien entre ellas, escuchaba la música de fondo mientras los kilómetros pasaban.

- _¿Por qué elegiste esa canción, Emma?_ Le preguntó de repente.

 _-Porque es para ti, la primera vez que te vi, con tus pantalones ajustados y aquella camiseta blanca que llevabas… Cuando pude volver a respirar sonó esa canción en mi cabeza, era mi primer día, estaba nerviosa, un poco asustada por el cambio tan bestial que había decidido tomar, y apareciste tú… Entonces esos versos tuvieron sentido "que maravillosa es la vida, ahora que tú estás en ella" y me sentí mucho mejor Regina, no sé por qué te empeñas en mostrarte tan fría y distante con los demás si con una sola mirada lo llenas todo, me dices tanto..._

Regina no podía dejar de mirarla, ¿cómo lo hacía Emma para ser así?, con solo unas palabras conseguía poner su mundo patas arriba, era increíble, se moría por decirle las cosas que le hacía sentir así como la rubia lo hacía con ella, pero no se veía capaz aún, no quería exponerse tan pronto, no debía realmente, lo que estaba haciendo estaba totalmente prohibido pero si no llegaba a más todavía podía dar vueltas atrás, solo sería una cena, dos adultas intentando crear una amistad… ¿amistad? Sí claro, en un universo paralelo a tal vez "¿a quién quieres engañar Regina?" Sumergida en estos pensamientos se dio cuenta que el coche estaba aminorando la marcha, y frenó enfrente de un hermoso hotel.

 _-Voilà, ya estamos aquí, ¿conoces el sitio Regina?_

 _-No…_

 _-Verás, es un convento que fue abandonado a mediados del siglo XIX, y en 2009 fue restaurado para convertirse en un hotel de 5 estrellas pero han dejado gran parte de su arquitectura original como muchos elementos y frescos… He cogido una mesa en el exterior, espero que no te importe, aunque siempre la podemos cambiar, y bueno también he cogido un par de habitaciones por si el alcohol pasa factura, pero no es obligatorio quedarse, no quiero que te sientas presionada a nada Regina, solo quiero pasar una buena noche sin preocupaciones._ Emma lo soltó todo de carrerilla y bajó del coche con prisas para abrirle la puerta a Regina.

- _Emma, no hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias, al fin y al cabo solo es una cena…_

 _-No es ninguna molestia, llevaba tiempo con ganas de venir aquí es un sitio mágico, ya lo veras, por ahora no pensemos en nada más y disfrutemos de la noche, ven, entremos._

Pasaron las puertas y Emma fue directa al mostrador a registrarse, Regina se dio cuenta que había cogido dos habitaciones separadas, parece que esta noche no iba a volver a casa, pero que tampoco dormiría con ella, la rubia había pensado en todo, ella jamás hubiera pensado que Emma se tomaría tantas molestias… Para esa noche se esperaba una cena en algún lugar bonito y quién sabe si algún beso en la puerta de su casa… "Espera Regina, ¿beso?" No, no, no, nada de beso, sería una cena agradable y para casa, esas eran exactamente sus expectativas.

Tras registrarse, subieron hasta la última planta y fueron por varios pasillos estrechos hasta salir al exterior, donde para su sorpresa solo había una mesa preparada, con un maître esperando gentilmente, las sentó y les dio la carta de vinos, y fue cuando Regina tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo alrededor, parecía mágico, todo estaba iluminado por una suave luz de pequeños farolillos que había en el césped a su alrededor, la luna llena brillaba fuertemente en el cielo rodeada de cientos de estrellas, a la izquierda veían la hermosa estancia de la piscina climatizada y en el horizonte se podía distinguir el pueblo con sus hermosos cultivos. Desde luego ese sitio era especial, Regina no podía pensar en otro lugar mejor en el que estar.

 _-Regina ¿te importaría escoger el vino?, todo lo demás está preparado, tenemos menú de degustación, pero quería que por lo menos tú escogieras algo…_ Regina miró la carta con nerviosismo, entendía bien poco de vinos y además no aparecía el precio por ningún lado, ¿y si escogía un vino malo y encima caro? Al final se decidió por el Vega Sicilia un gran reserva 1982, sabía que se fabricaba en roble americano, a lo mejor le traía a Emma algún recuerdo de su lugar de origen, es lo mejor que podía hacer, rezó interiormente por haber acertado.

- _¿Te gusta el sitio Regina?_

 _-Es impresionante Emma, no hacía falta que hicieras tanto…_

 _-La noche se lo merecía, tú lo mereces, pero ahora solo quiero conocerte más, ¿qué te llevo a dar clases Regina?_

 _-El poder hacer algo por mí misma, he tenido una infancia donde todo me era impuesto, mi madre siempre ha controlado cada parte de mi vida, desde pequeña he tenido una educación muy regia, fui a una institución privada al sur de Inglaterra y mi madre decidió que tenía que estudiar empresariales para seguir con la empresa familiar. Como verás, en ese punto tenemos algo en común, ahora mismo soy socia de la empresa junto con mis padres y mi hermana, pero ser profesora lo elegí yo… Me gusta y me siento orgullosa de que cuando los alumnos salen sean sobresalientes, me hacen sentir que sirvo para algo más que complacer a mi familia._

 _-¿Es por eso que eres tan fría?_ Regina se tensó ante esa pregunta, creía que ella no la veía así, que sabía que era una apariencia, por eso le contestó con su voz más gélida.

- _No acostumbro a mezclar trabajo y ocio, señorita Swan, esto es solo una excepción que rompe la norma, una excepción que no volverá a pasar, ser fría es parte de mí, es lo que soy._ Emma la escucho estoicamente pero no se iba a dar tan pronto por vencida, se estaba acostumbrando a los cambios bruscos de humor de Regina.

- _¿Por qué has venido entonces? ¿Por qué dijiste sí? No engañas a nadie profesora Mills, puedes ser fría, puedes ser borde y empeñarte en lo que quieras, pero los ojos no mienten… y en este momento brillan, engañarás a todos, pero a mí no. Tengo un súper poder y es que nadie puede mentirme, veo la verdad a través de capas y capas de mentiras. ¿Ese vestido que lleva es para una cena en la que no quieres estar? Permíteme que lo dude…._

Decididamente entre todas las personas con las que podía tener una cena agradable, había elegido a la persona más pesada de la faz de la tierra, y lo peor de todo es que llevaba razón, estaba muy cómoda, quería estar allí, le gustaba el sitio y le gustaba ella, pero, ¿demostrarlo? ¡Jamás!

 _-Cuando hago las cosas las hago bien, ¿no pensaría que iba a venir a la cena como una pordiosera? Pero no se ilusione, esto no es por usted, además viendo el coche que manejas supuse que no íbamos a ir a cualquier lugar, y viendo donde estoy, como siempre llevo razón. ¿Y venir? Locura transitoria, la verdad es que estando aquí no encuentro ningún motivo lógico para haber acepado._ Emma omitió la chulería y con una sonrisa altiva en el rostro le contestó.

- _¿Sabes que sé que tienes mi teléfono no? Sale en la ficha, al igual que el email, así una vez que se le pasó el ataque de locura, simplemente podrías haber marcado el número, o escribir un simple texto, pero en cambio, aquí estas, puedes dar mil escusas, enfurruñarte, cabrearte o puedes disfrutar ya que estas aquí… Y mira por donde, ya viene el vino._ El maître sirvió el vino mientras que ambas estaban todavía en tensión por la charla, espero a que lo probaran para dejar la botella en la mesa o llevársela, Regina le dio un pequeño sorbo y sintió alivio de inmediato, estaba bastante bueno, dirigió rápidamente la mirada a Emma para ver que le parecía a ella y sonrió interiormente al ver la cara de satisfacción de Emma.

- _Uff Regina esto está realmente bueno así que la botella ¡se queda! ¿Te gusta a ti? Podemos pedir otra si lo prefieres no me importaría beberla entera jajajaja._

 _-Está bien Emma parece ser que ya hay algo en esta cena que merece la pena._ Regina no estaba dispuesta a enterrar el hacha de guerra tan pronto, pero tal como venían los comentarios soeces de Regina, Emma los ignoraba totalmente y poco a poco fueron llegando los primeros platos y la tensión se fue suavizando cuanto más vino consumían.

 _-Sabes, el Porsche es el segundo coche que tengo en mi vida y el primero que no le hace un agujero a la capa de ozono nada más arrancar, mis padres me regalaron cuando cumplí los 16 años un pequeño escarabajo amarillo no sé cómo podía andar la verdad, pero mis padres no eran como la mitad de millonarios de allí, querían que aprendiera el valor de las cosas y que un coche es una gran responsabilidad, querían que hasta que no estuviera completamente preparada de lo que significa tener un coche me conformara con el pequeño, te cuento esto porque aun lo conservo, nunca lo quise cambiar pasaban los años y yo estaba enamorada de mi cascarria y cuando mis padres fallecieron era como si fuera lo único con valor real que me quedara de ellos, lo deje en Boston a buen recaudo ya apenas puede circular y el Porsche me lo compré porque mi padre estaba enamorado de ese modelo el 911 pero mi madre siempre le decía que para que quería otro coche más que algún día cuando yo me cansara de mi aborto "así lo llamaba ella" me comprarían ese y mi padre podría conducirlo cuando quisiera, así que ambos coches para mí son un recuerdo de ellos. Volviste a juzgar muy rápido cuando pensaste que por conducir un coche caro te iba a llevar a un sitio de lujo, a mi todo eso me da igual, no por costar el plato 500 euros va a estar más bueno que uno de 10, y da igual que lleves un vestido precioso o vayas vestida de mendiga Regina, eres preciosa y ni en total oscuridad pasarías desapercibida._ Emma lo acababa de volver a hacer, tumbado de un plumazo las mil barreras de Regina, su chulería, su frialdad, caían de una a una como una escalera de naipes, en el fondo Regina sabía que probablemente jamás volvería pasara una noche como la que estaba disfrutando, porque lo estaba haciendo y mucho.

- _Gracias Emma…_ fueron las únicas palabras capaz de pronunciar, a Regina en esos momentos no le quedaban fuerzas para ser irónica. En ese momento apareció nuevamente el maître que le dio un par de rosas blancas a Emma y puso de fondo una suave música de fondo.

- _Ven acompáñame Regina,_ Emma le tendió la mano a Regina que tras vacilar un segundo la tomo entre las suyas propias suavemente, se dirigieron hasta el final de la pequeña colina donde se hallaba la terraza del restaurante, entonces Emma le tendió una de las rosas a Regina, que la cogió sin decir nada y Emma empezó a hablar nuevamente

- _Aquí estuve la última vez que volví a España con mis padres, sé que esta noche es para las dos pero este momento en este instante quiero hacer algo por ellos_ , tras decir eso, le hizo una seña al maître y empezó a sonar una nueva melodía que Emma empezó a acompañar con su voz

- _Sé que estas en algún lugar  
En algún lugar lejos  
Te quiero de regreso  
Mis vecinos creen que estoy loco  
Pero ellos no entienden  
Eres todo lo que tengo_

Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas  
Iluminan mi habitación  
Me siento por mí mismo  
Hablando con la luna  
Tratando de llegar a ti  
Con la esperanza de que  
Estés en el otro lado  
Hablándome a mí también,  
O soy un tonto que se sienta solo  
A Hablar con la luna.

Me siento como si fuera famoso  
Por lo que hablan en la ciudad  
Dicen  
Que me he vuelto loco  
Si  
Me he vuelto loco  
Pero ellos no saben  
Lo que sé

Porque cuando el sol baja  
Alguien está hablando de nuevo  
Si  
Están hablando de nuevo.

Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas  
Iluminan mi habitación  
Me siento por mí mismo  
Hablando con la luna  
Tratando de llegar a ti  
Con la esperanza de que  
Estés en el otro lado  
Hablándome a mí también,  
O soy un tonto que se sienta solo  
A Hablar con la luna.

¿Alguna vez me oyes llamar?  
Porque todas las noches  
Estoy hablando con la luna  
Aun tratando de llegar a ti

Con la esperanza de que estés en el otro lado  
Hablándome a mí también  
O soy un tonto que se sienta solo  
a Hablar con la luna

Sé que estas en algún lugar  
En algún lugar muy lejos.

Cuando pronuncio la última palabra, tiro la rosa por el precipicio y a la vez que la veían desaparecer una lagrima cayo por los parpados de Emma deslizándose lentamente y en ese momento y sin poder evitarlo Regina se acercó a ella poso sus brazos alrededor suyo y la atrajo suavemente hacía ella dándole un tierno abrazo, donde intento hacerle sentir todo lo que sus palabras se negaban a decirle y así se quedaron durante unos segundos, cuando se separaron con el corazón amenazando por salir de sus pechos por tal proximidad se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y fueron acercando sus labios poco a poco…

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Regina se acercó a ella poso sus brazos alrededor suyo y la atrajo suavemente hacía ella dándole un tierno abrazo, donde intento hacerle sentir todo lo que sus palabras se negaban a decirle y así se quedaron durante unos segundos, cuando se separaron con el corazón amenazando por salir de sus pechos por tal proximidad se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y fueron acercando sus labios poco a poco…_

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Regina recuperó la cordura y se alejó despacio, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Emma y le hablo con voz queda

 _-Creo que me apetece algo más fuerte que el vino, ¿vamos?_ Emma suspiró profundamente, había estado tan cerca… pero se quedó con la miel en los labios

 _-Ven sígueme, dentro hay una especie de bar, es increíble, está situado en una especie de bóveda enorme._ Regina caminó dejándose guiar por Emma y descubriendo los pequeños tesoros que aquel sitio tenia escondido en cada rincón, pero cuando llegaron al bar, había una fiesta, si querían beber solo les quedaba el mini-bar de la habitación

- _¿La ultima en la habitación? Son habitaciones comunicadas, puedes elegir la que quieras, aunque creo que serán iguales._ Regina no sabía que contestar a la proposición de Emma, sabía que la idea de la copa había sido suya, pero en la habitación… eso ya era otro nivel, aun así no quería darle más poder a Emma, la idea de la copa era suya y seguiría adelante independientemente del lugar

 _-Ok, te sigo…_ sus habitaciones estaban en la última planta, mejor dicho ocupaban la planta entera, Emma abrió la más cercana y la hizo pasar, Regina se quedó con la boca abierta, se encontró con una primera gran estancia, todavía conservaba las vigas originales del convento y toda la sala estaban acorde al estilo de su época, había un gran sofá de 3 plazas con una mesa de madera de caoba enfrente en la que estaba apoyada una gran tele de pantalla plana a su lado había un altavoz reproductor de iPhone, al fondo de la gran habitación estaba el dormitorio, con una inmensa cama y el mini bar en una esquina, que estaba justo al lado de lo que parecía la puerta hacia la otra habitación contigua que sería la suya. Se fue hacia el mini-bar y sirvió un par de Jack-daniels, dejando a Regina acomodarse en el sofá, le sirvió la copa y se dirigió con paso alegre hasta el reproductor, conectando su móvil y poniendo música para acompañar la charla

- _Dime Regina, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?_

 _-Creo que lo mejor será no revelar más esta noche de mi Emma, sorpréndeme…_

 _-Creía que no te gustaban las sorpresas…_

 _-A lo mejor estás haciendo que me empiecen a gustar._ Y de pronto vio como Emma se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante "dios, soy una bocazas" pensó Regina pero justo cuando estaba aún paso suyo Emma volvió de nuevo junto al reproductor y tras unos segundos una melodía que le resultada muy conocida a Regina empezó a sonar Frank Sinatra, ¿sabría Emma que es una de sus canciones preferidas? Venga ya eso era totalmente imposible, pero parecía que ella lo sabía todo con solo mirarla. Volvió a la mesa cogió su copa y se empezó a mover suavemente al ritmo de "Fly me to the moon" Regina miraba los movimientos que hacía Emma, el leve contoneo de sus caderas, como de dejaba entrever su pantorrilla a través de la abertura de su vestido, se movía con los ojos cerrados tarareando lentamente, un pequeño rubor cubría ya sus mejillas efecto del alcohol consumido, allí estaba ella tan natural y desenfadada y Regina tan tensa, no sabía si era ya efecto del alcohol pero su cuerpo le pedía levantarse, acercarse a la rubia, dejarlo todo por un momento y simplemente hacer las cosas sin pensar, así que apuro su copa de un solo trago y se levantó se fue acercando a Emma que paro su sensual contoneo y la miro expectante sin decir nada, pero Regina cogió el móvil de Emma y cambio la música, puso la canción del coche de Emma, la que bailó con Killian, y la cogió de las manos para comenzar a bailar, Emma soltó una sonora carcajada y le siguió sin pensarlo, lo vio en sus ojos no lo dudo ni por un segundo, y juntas se movieron por toda la habitación, disfrutaron durante los pequeños minutos que duró la canción y cuando termino Regina fue a servirse otra copa, pero Emma la detuvo, la agarro de la cintura y le susurro

 _-Esta canción es para ti, no te separes de mí ahora…_

 _Todo el mundo necesita inspiración_ _  
_ _Todo el mundo necesita una canción_ _  
_ _Hermosa melodía, cuando las noches siempre_ __

 _Porque no hay garantía de_ _  
_ _Que esta vida es fácil_ _  
_ _Cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos,_ _  
_ _cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad_ _  
_ _Fue entonces cuando te miran_ _  
_ _Te miro a ti_ _  
_ _Cuando las olas están inundando la costa y yo_ _  
_ _No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa_ _  
_ _Fue entonces cuando Te miro a ti_

 _-Desde que te vi Regina, me hiciste sentir en casa, me da igual que seas mujer, me da igual que seas mi profesora, me importa bien poco todo, solo el estar aquí contigo y puede ser rápido pero he aprendido que más vale decir las cosas a tiempo que arrepentirse toda la vida, así que aquí estoy ante ti, soy Emma Swan una niñata americana, que muerde el agua por ti…_ Regina no pudo apartar la vista de Emma en ningún segundo, notaba su corazón a mil por horas, su cuerpo reclamaba el de ella de una forma que jamás había sentido, pero el miedo la paralizaba por completo, por eso cuando Emma dio un paso hacia ella, Regina lo dio hacia atrás, fue un acto reflejo, pero Emma lo tomo como si la estuviera rechazando, aun así amablemente, cambio el tema como si lo que acaba de decirle, no lo hubiera dicho, como si estar así fuera totalmente normal.

-¿ _Te apetece un baño?_ Le pregunto Emma a Regina de repente

- _¿Un baño? ¿Donde?_ La morena estaba totalmente desorientada a la petición de Emma, ¿un baño? Que está hablando esta ahora, Emma se dirigió al gran armario que había al fondo de su dormitorio y abro una pequeña maleta de viaje que no había visto hasta ahora, de la que saco un par de bikinis simples uno de color negro y otro de color rojo

- _¿Cuál de los dos prefieres?_

 _-Pero ¿para qué?, donde vamos a ir a bañarnos a estas horas Emma…_

 _-Tu solo escoge uno por favor, esta es la llave de tu habitación, póntelo y yo te espero aquí, por favor solo por una vez, confía en mí y vuelve…_ Regina escogió el del color negro y se fue por la puerta contigua a la que era su habitación, no entendía que quería hacer Emma, pero ya le había negado demasiadas cosas esa noche, confiaría en ella aunque solo fuera por esta vez, así que se puso el bikini y volvió a la habitación, donde al entrar se quedó totalmente sin aliento, el ver a Emma con tan poca ropa casi hace que pierda la cordura y se lance sobre ella, pero se contuvo y admiro lo que tenía ante sí, Emma tenía el vientre totalmente plano y definido, los brazos y las piernas perfectamente tonificados, el rojo le resaltaba el hermoso rubio de su cabello, se dio cuenta también que al igual que ella se había retocado los labios, Afrodita tendría envidia de ella en esos momentos porque jamás podría lucir tan bella como Emma. Y si Regina estaba así, Emma no se quedaba atrás, pensó que definitivamente había muerto y estaba en el cielo y que Regina era una visión que venía a llevársela, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan jodidamente perfecta? Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, sus pechos eran totalmente perfectos, su vientre plano, y como le podía quedar tan bien el negro, podría ser la perfecta villana a la que nunca llegar a odiar porque te puede más su belleza, "si alguien me tiene que destruir que sea ella por favor" Podría seguir contemplándola por el resto de su vida y jamás cansarse de lo que tiene antes sus ojos, pero era momento de moverse así que como pudo consiguió articular algunas palabras

- _Espérame aquí un segundo no tardo_. Emma volvió a rellenar las copas de ambas y cogió su móvil y se lo llevo todo al baño, donde ya tenía encendidas un par de velas que había pedido en recepción al principio de la noche, no estaban pensadas para ese momento pero quedaban totalmente perfectas, porque en aquel baño había una gran jacuzzi junto a una ventana con vista panorámica al pueblo, poso el móvil junto a las velas y las copas, en una pequeña mesa de madera que había en el lateral del jacuzzi y fue a buscar a Regina

- _Ven sígueme y no te asustes_ Emma la condujo hacía el baño donde ya estaba todo preparado, cuando Regina entro, Emma se giró para contemplar la reacción de la morena, que miraba embelesada todo lo que había a su alrededor

- _Esto es impresionante Emma, pero son las 4 la mañana, ¿de verdad crees que es momento para un baño?_

 _-Es un jacuzzi Regina y si me parece el momento indicado, un baño relajante antes de dormir junto a la última copa ¿qué puede ser más perfecto?._ Emma se metió totalmente decidida y la llamo

- _¿Vienes?_ Regina dudo un poco antes de dar un tímido paso hacia el jacuzzi, introduciendo su cuerpo lentamente de una manera que volvió loca a Emma.

 _-No me dirás que no se está bien aquí ¿verdad_? Le dijo Emma altivamente a Regina, disfrutando de la sensación de paz de la morena.

- _No se esta tan mal…_ Era superior a ella darle la razón a Emma era todo tan perfecto, el lugar, el momento, la compañía, Emma había pensado en todo, miró al techo en silencio, pensando en cómo había trascurrido la noche, tenía tantos miedos, ella no estaba hecha para sentir, pero en cambio, las sensaciones se agolpaban en su interior, aporreando para salir, y tenía a Emma tan cerca, era tan sumamente tentador, podría dejarse envolver por sus brazos y no pensar en nada, que se escucharan solo sus respiraciones, sus caricias… pero eso no pasaría ella no podía permitirlo, entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Emma ofrecerle una de las copas que ella acepto agradecida

 _-Brindemos Regina, por esta noche por ser solo dos personas disfrutando de un lugar mágico._ Juntaron sus copas en un pequeño brindis y se llevaron el licor a la boca mirándose fijamente, notaban el alcohol quemando lentamente la garganta a su paso, su sabor fuerte inundando sus bocas y fue entonces cuando Regina no aguanto más, quería probar el sabor amargo del alcohol en la boca de ella, así que soltó la copa bruscamente que cayo, al fondo del jacuzzi donde fue olvidada cuando junto su boca con la de Emma. Durante lo que dura el latido de un corazón Emma se quedó totalmente quieta sin corresponder el beso a Regina, pero cuando recuperó el movimiento de su cuerpo, cogió la cara de Regina con ambas manos y le devolvió el beso con pasión, sus lenguas chocaron sin piedad, sus labios bebían los unos de los de la otra, pero tan pronto como la valentía le vino a la morena, se fue, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se levantó y salió del jacuzzi precipitadamente, corriendo a su habitación sin decir adiós, dejando un rastro de agua a su paso y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, al otro lado una Emma totalmente confundida corrió a pegar a su puerta llamándola insistentemente pero no encontró respuesta alguna, Regina se había encerrado y no tenía ninguna intención de salir, tras unos minutos sin obtener respuesta, Emma se secó y se puso ropa mas cómoda, se sintió agradecida de haber pedido ropa de cama para la habitación de ambas, ¿Qué le pasaría por la cabeza a la morena? ¿Primero la besaba y luego salía corriendo despavorida? Definitivamente necesitaba despejarse, así que cogió los restos de su copa un cigarro y se asomó pensativa por la ventana, dejando que la luna iluminara su rostro y aclarara sus pensamientos, mañana tendrían que hablar, mañana se aclararía todo, apago los restos del cigarrillo, soltó la copa y se tumbó en la cama, dejando que el recuerdo de sus labios fuera su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Siento haber tardado mas en subir el capitulo, y que sea tan cortito, pero estoy de exámenes y me estoy quedando sin tiempo, de todas maneras intentare seguir con un buen ritmo de actualización, muchísimas gracias a todas las que os interesáis por la historia, prometo que aunque este capitulo sea algo aburrido, era necesario para lo que tiene que pasar. Si queréis comentar cualquier cosa ya sea buena o mala, me encantaría leerlas. Saludos a todas :)_**

Tras salir corriendo del baño y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se dejó caer al suelo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer, era un error imperdonable, lo deseaba con todas sus ganas pero no podía caer en la tentación, tenía tanto que perder, no sabía cómo iba a salir del cuarto y afrontar la situación, no había manera posible de dar una explicación lógica y racional a besar a su alumna, pero tarde o temprano tendría que salir de allí, verla y mirarle a los ojos, sentirla cerca, dios como le gustaba sentirla tan cerca, ojala las cosas fueran distintas, pero no podría funcionar ni aunque no fueran profesora y alumna, porque Emma era luz, tenía tanta luz que a veces iluminaba dentro de la oscuridad que era Regina, pero ella no pensaba que fuera suficiente, al final terminaría por extinguir todo de ella y no podía permitir eso, en tan solo unos días Emma le importaba más que prácticamente cualquier persona de su vida, le estaba haciendo recordar cosas que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir, porque hacia tantísimo años de eso y había sufrido tanto, los sentimientos no estaban hechos para reinas malvadas como ella, quería la felicidad para la rubia y esperaba verla conseguirla ,pero lo vería de lejos,como una mera espectadora. Tras todas estas divagaciones, Regina decidió que no saldría de la habitación, así que se secó y se puso el pijama que había encima de su cama, desde luego Emma había pensado en todo, se tumbó y espero que el sueño llegara y se llevara el rastro de aquel beso que aún quedaba en sus labios, el beso en el que no podía dejar de pensar.

Regina fue la primera en levantarse, apenas había dormido algunas horas, pero se sentía morir sabiendo que Emma estaba tan cerca en la otra habitación, necesitaba alejarse de ella y calma sus emociones, pero sobre todo tenía que plantarle cara a Emma y hacer como si nada le importara,que simplemente había sido un error, fruto del alcohol y lo confuso de la situación, le dejaría claro que no volvería a pasar entre ellas nada, nunca más. La morena se vistió rápido, se maquillo mucho más sutilmente que la noche anterior y salió por la puerta que daba a la habitación de Emma, decidida a soltarle todo a la rubia, pero ella estaba totalmente dormida, tenía el pelo alborotado, un gran mechón de pelo le tapaba un lado de la cara, la boca la tenía semi abierta formando una mueca, que le hacía estar sumamente adorable, tenía ganas de acercarse a la cama y apartarle ese molesto mechón, recorrer su rostro con sus manos, sentir su tacto, su piel, pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a carraspear y a zarandearla de manera algo brusca, despertando a Emma de un gran sobresalto, la rubia todavía aturdida la miro sin comprender pero al verla allí se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- _Buenos días Regina, no esperaba verte aquí_

 _-Nada de Regina, para usted soy profesora Mills, y si estoy aquí es porque me quiero ir ya, así que vístase, bajemos a desayunar y vayámonos cuanto antes de este sitio y antes de que me diga nada no es momento de hablar, perderíamos un tiempo maravilloso que por el camino desgraciadamente lo tendremos, así que por favor dese prisa la espero en la cafetería._

Emma estaba en un estado de shock total, por un momento al ver a Regina en su habitación tuvo un arrebato de esperanza que se había ido tan rápido como había venido, sabía que la cosa pintaba realmente mal, la mirada de Regina… nunca la había visto tan fría, la miraba sin verla a ella, su iris parecía más oscuro de lo habitual, daba miedo verla así, pero sobre todo le daba pena, mucha pena de que esa mirada, fuera por ella, así que se vistió lo más rápido posible y bajo en menos de 10 minutos, llamando a recepción para que dejaran todas sus cosas preparadas en el coche lo más pronto posible.

Una vez en la cafetería Emma busco a Regina con la mirada, hasta que la vio en una mesa que estaba en un pequeño rincón, parecía que la morena quería pasar desapercibida, se acercó a ella y se sentó enfrente sin mediar palabra, pidió un café doble y se dejó llevar por el silencio incomodo que parecía ser parte de lo que iba a ser la mañana, y así pasaron todo el desayuno, sin mediar palabra, solo ciertas miradas furtivas por parte de las dos. Cuando terminaron Regina se fue directa a la salida a esperar que llevarán el coche de Emma a la entrada mientras que la rubia pagaba el alojamiento y lo dejaba todo listo allí, una vez todo arreglado y el coche en la puerta, conforme encendió el motor y hecho a andar Regina comenzó a hablar de inmediato

- _Quiero que me escuche atentamente señorita Swan porque esto solo lo repetiré una vez, lo que paso anoche fue un error, ese beso para mi es una aberración que jamás debió de pasar, no eres nada para mí ni lo serás, después de esta cena, espero que deje todo su trato hacia mi persona a no ser que sea algo exclusivo de clase, no quiero replicas, no quiero nada ¿de acuerdo señorita Swan? Usted limítese a conducir el resto del viaje._

Emma apretaba con fuerza el volante, se moría por contestarle, por pedirle explicaciones, pero sabía que no servirían de nada, las lágrimas amenazaban por escaparse, pero debía callar no quería darle más razones a Regina para odiarla, porque era lo que parecía, si la morena quería que la dejara en paz, era exactamente lo que haría, pero ¿olvidar lo que siente por ella? Eso no lo podía hacer, simplemente albergaría sus estúpidas esperanzas en secreto, un secreto que solo compartiría con ellos, estaba segura que estuvieran donde estuvieran la escucharían y la guiarían por el camino correcto. La vuelta se les hizo eternas a ambas, a las dos les quemaba la compañía de la otra aunque por diferentes motivos, por eso cuando pararon en el 108 de la calle Mifflin las dos sintieron un alivio enorme, la morena se bajó del coche sin dignarse a decir adiós, dejando a una Emma inmóvil en el asiento, que permaneció allí por largos minutos. Al final se decidió a arrancar e irse a su casa, todavía era temprano se echaría un rato y probaría llamar a algunos compañeros de clase, al fin y al cabo era sábado, necesitaba despejarse, tenía claro que iba a ahogar las penas en alcohol y quién sabe si en alguna otra cosa, pero antes de todo aquello tomo una decisión súbitamente, le mandaría un email a la morena, una última oportunidad de la que no esperaba contestación pero quizás podría ver algún cambio en la mirada de Regina

 _ **Profesa Mills sé que pidió que nuestro contacto se remitiera exclusivamente a cosas de clase, por eso me he decidido usar su email del colegio, (ingeniosa lo sé) pero volviendo a la realidad profesora, no puedo dejar las cosas así, no puedo creer que todo cambie en un suspiro, cuando pensaba que estaba llegando a usted, podía verlo en su mirada, sus gestos estaba cómoda, no fingía, era usted en su más pura esencia y le aseguro que le sentaba realmente bien, su sonrisa sin reparos es tan increíble que jamás podría haberlo imaginado, por eso le pido que por favor reconsidere su decisión, le prometo no volver a insinuarme ni decirle nada inapropiado, pero lo siento en el fondo profesora Mills, necesito saber de usted, conocerla más, pues ¿sabe qué? La vida son habitaciones, y nosotros la compartimos con las personas que están en ella, si estamos en la misma habitación ¿Por qué no compartirla con usted? Es un faro para mí, un diente de león en un prado desolado, no me deje sola en esta odisea, será nuestro secreto, un punto de escape de la rutina diaria, dos personas conociéndose, aunque sea por email, piénselo con la almohada…**_

Y ya está, lo envió ahora solo quedaba esperar, pero se aseguraría que esa espera fuera entretenida, así que llamo a Ruby y a Killian, que a su vez llamarón a otros compañeros más de clase, esa noche habría fiesta en casa de Emma. Mientras tanto Regina en su casa, se sentaba enfrente de unos informes de la empresa, dispuesta a pasar otro sábado como cualquier otro, rodeada de trabajo, cuando no eran exámenes de alumnos, eran informes, y asientos contables de la empresa familiar, pocas veces tenía un respiro para sí misma, y así andaba con la nariz hundida en esos papeles, cuando su móvil le informo que le había llegado un nuevo email, abrió sin mirar el remitente y se quedó absorta con su contenido, era de ella, era de Emma, lo leyó y releyó lo que le pareció un millón de veces, le había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de ella, le había intentado hacer daño, para que no volviera, pero esa niña que tenía, ¿sería sorda? Le daba igual toda, tal tenacidad tenía que reconocer que era de admirar y la idea de los email le seducía muchísimo, era una forma de conocerla más sin arriesgarse al contacto físico y lo mismo esa rubia insoportable se calmaba y la dejaba un poco más en paz, le iba a contestar todavía no sabía qué le iba a poner exactamente cuándo le dio a editar nuevo mensaje…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Señorita Swan, debo reconocer que su persistencia es admirable, creo que nunca he conocido a alguien así, de hecho jamás nadie se había atrevido ni siquiera a replicarme, es una de las pocas cosas que debo agradecer a mi madre, me enseño que el cariño y el amor es debilidad, si no sientes y no dejas que sientas por ti, serás una fuerza imparable y así ha sido durante toda mi vida, hasta que has llegado tú, da igual las veces que te diga que te alejes, es como si todo rebotara en ti, no sé cuál de mis palabras de hoy no le ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, pero si las amenazas no valen con usted, espero que lo haga la sinceridad. No puedo dejar que se acerque señorita Swan, todo es demasiado complicado y confuso, ni quiero complicarme la vida, ni lo necesito, debo admitir que también siento curiosidad por conocerla, pero como persona adulta que soy, se controlar los impulsos y mis caprichos, le admito que podamos utilizar este medio de comunicación, de vez en cuando, pero no quiero que se convierta en una costumbre. Aprenda a controlarse señorita Swan.**_

 _ **Pd: Realmente la noche fue mágica**_

 _ **Pd2: Sigo arrepintiéndome de lo que paso, el primer Pd no cambia nada.**_

Una vez contestado el email a Emma, Regina tenía que reconocer que se sentía más ligera, se había quitado un peso de encima, se sentía mal por haber tratado de esa manera a la rubia, no se lo merecía, pero no sabía cómo manejar todos esos sentimientos nuevos, no tenía control y no había nada más que odiara que eso, los email serían una forma segura de contacto. Satisfecha consigo misma, volvió a sus quehaceres habituales, mientras que una irritante rubia se colaba en su cabeza.

Emma por su parte lo preparaba todo en su casa, bueno era más bien una mansión, de 1200 metros cuadrados, 6 habitaciones, piscina exterior e interior, 4 cuartos de baño, garaje para 4 coches, sala de cine y ocio. En el exterior tenía un jardín que rodeaba la piscina, donde había hecho plantar árboles por doquier, intentaba simular un pequeño bosque particular, en los arboles por todos los lados había pequeñas luces que daban una luz suave en la noche, además al estar en lo alto de la colina, no tenía demasiados vecinos, en realidad solo una que además por si se pasaban con el ruido pego a su casa y la aviso de que esa noche haría una pequeña fiesta, la vecina en cuestión era una mujer rubia llamada Kathryn de unos 37, 38 años que le había dado la bienvenida al barrio nada más llegar, estaba recién divorciada de su marido y cuando Emma le mencionó la fiesta, le dijo que no le importaba en absoluto, es más le pregunto si se podía pasar en algún momento de la noche a lo que Emma, respondió con un sí rotundo, así que Kathryn quedo con que a lo mejor se pasaba después con una amiga. Emma estaba animándose ya era hora de que mostrara interés por más personas a parte de Regina, tenía dos años por delante y unos compañeros a los que conocer mejor y una vecina encantadora, aunque ya había hecho amistad con Killian, quería conocer mejor a todos los demás sobre todo a Ruby que aunque se sentaban juntas, todavía no había conseguido conectar con ella. Cuando terminó de hablar con la vecina encargó la compra por internet ya que lo tendría todo en casa en una hora. Se vistió para la ocasión, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados con una blusa blanca con trasparencias, botas negras de tacón, y una fina chaqueta de cuero negra, los labios esta vez de un rojo fuerte, y un poquito de rímel en las pestañas que resaltaban más el verde azulado de sus ojos. Llegó la compra y su primer invitado que para su sorpresa fue Ruby, venía espectacular, un vestido rojo de tirantas finas que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, unos tacones de infarto y un maquillaje que hacía pensar que estabas ante una supermodelo, la verdad que Emma no podía dejar que su imaginación volara, aunque sus pensamientos seguían aun en una obstinada morena.

- _Hola Ruby pasa, eres la primera en llegar la verdad que no os esperaba hasta dentro de una hora todavía estoy preparando la casa, pasa y ponte cómoda_. Ruby dio un paso hacia el interior totalmente impresionada, como podía vivir Emma en esa enorme mansión sola, la verdad que todavía no sabía nada de ella, bueno sí que tenía que tener dinero por el coche que llevaba, que vivía sola y que estaba tremendamente buena, pero aparte de eso, no conocían nada la una de la otra. Emma al ver a la otra algo cohibida, le dio un rápido tour por la casa.

- _Bueno y ahora el exterior, aquí tengo pensado que pasemos la noche, ya que todavía hace buen tiempo, ¿me ayudas a trasladar el equipo de música?_

 _-¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo. Por cierto, estas guapísima esta noche Emma y la casa es impresionante, ¿no se te hace muy grande para ti sola?_

 _-La verdad que a veces sí, pero me enamore de ella al ver el exterior y la sala de cine y de lunes a viernes tengo empleados aquí conmigo así que se hace más ameno._

 _-¿Empleados?_ Pregunto Ruby confusa.

 _-Hombre, yo no soy muy de limpiar, ni de cocinar, ni de… bueno de nada en realidad_. Ante ese comentario soltaron ambas una sonora carcajada, ya se estaba empezando a romper el hielo entre ellas, y preparando las cosas Emma ni se molestó en mirar si la morena le había contestado.

- _Ruby, ¿te apetece empezar ya con una copa? Creo que nos lo merecemos, mira como ha quedado todo._ Y era verdad, miraron a su alrededor, todo estaba espectacular, habían colgado luces por todo el exterior de punta a punta del enorme jardín, eso sumado a las luces que ya había en los árboles, le daba un toque realmente mágico, cuatro grandes altavoces rodeaban todo la piscina, sin dejar que ni un solo hueco se fuera a quedar sin música, habían instalado también una gran mesa y repartido en ella toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas, al lado, un pequeño congelador portátil donde había un montón de hielos. Ruby jamás había pensado en verse en esa situación, las fiestas así, solo parecían existir en las películas, pero salió de sus ensoñaciones y contestó a la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro

- _Claro Emma, pero te lo preparo yo, coctel especial de la casa, lo llamo, "el lobo feroz", porque una vez que caes en sus dulces garras, no puedes escapar de ellas y te aseguro que querrás más._ Ruby estaba claramente coqueteando con la rubia y a ella no pareció importarle.

 _-Con esa información como me iba a negar, adelante ¿me dirás lo que lleva?_

 _-Si te lo dijera perdería todo el secreto, aunque si consigues adivinar todos los ingredientes, tendrás premio_

 _-¡Lo pienso averiguar que lo sepas!_ Y así estuvieron un rato mientras que todos los demás llegaban.

Por otro lado Regina estaba tranquilamente preparando su cena, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, al mirar quien era sonrió, la estaba llamando posiblemente la única amiga que tenía, seguramente le diría que había conocido a un musculitos en el gimnasio o que si querían salir, y bueno a Regina sí que es verdad que le apetecía ir a algún lado esa noche, necesitaba despejarse y quien sabe a lo mejor hablar a su amiga de Emma, omitiendo varios detalles importantes, como que era su alumna y que era una mujer, si eso, eran datos importantes a omitir.

- _¿Diga?_

 _-Regina, por dios cuanto tiempo, no hay quien sepa de ti, no das señales de vida,_

 _-Lo sé, ya sabes cómo son los principios de cursos, y este año me han dado por primera vez una tutoría, decidí que era momento de implicarse algo más, nos tenemos que poner al día ¿te apetece tomarte algo?_

 _-Me has leído el pensamiento Regina, te llamaba para que me acompañaras a una fiesta que da mi vecina, es una chica encantadora, ha venido a avisarme que iba a hacer una pequeña fiesta, por si me molestaba el ruido y además me ha invitado a pasarme, pero comprenderás no puedo ir yo sola, serán jovencitos, sin preocupaciones, aunque si la que me espera es solo mi vecina no me importaría nada tampoco._

 _-¡Kathryn! Eres incorregible, ¿de verdad quieres ir a una fiesta llena de niñatos?_

 _-No creo que sean niñatos, la chica tiene alrededor de los 25 o los 26 años, vale si son muy jóvenes pero creo que les podemos quitar el apelativo de niñatos, además vive sola, en la mansión que cada vez que vienes a mi casa suspiras por ella y por lo que se ve del exterior le ha hecho unos cambios interesantes, vamos Regina, anímate por favor._

 _-Vale, de acuerdo ¿a qué hora?_

 _-A ver son las nueve y media, ¿Cuándo te viene bien?_

 _-Ni la hora me dices, no sé cómo te aguanto de verdad, en una hora en tu casa y voy solo porque tengo cosas que contarte._

 _-¿Tu? ¿Cosas para contar? Ahora sí que tengo ganas de verte, ¡no te retrases!_ Y con esa última frase su amiga le colgó en teléfono.

Estos días estaban siendo totalmente surrealistas para Regina, primero tiene una cena con una alumna a la que se había atrevido a besar en un acto totalmente espontaneo y ahora aceptaba ir a una fiesta de la vecina de su amiga, todos niñatos que podrían ser perfectamente alumnos suyos, desde luego, ese inició de curso estaba siendo de todo menos lo que hubiera esperado. ¿Qué te pones cuando vas a ir a una fiesta de personas a las que seguramente les dobles la edad? ¿Un vestido seria mucho? ¿Unos pantalones ajustados serían muy informales? Al final se decantó por un vestido de verano estilo ibicenco aprovechando el buen tiempo que todavía hacía, en la costa del sol tenían ese privilegio, el blanco del vestido le resaltaba el bronceado y si le daba frío siempre podría ponerse un pequeño chal a juego que tenía reservado para ese vestido, sencilla pero no demasiado informal ¡perfecto!, cuando termino de arreglarse completamente se dio cuenta que iba con el tiempo justo para llegar puntual a casa de su amiga. Cogió sus mercedes GLA y en menos de 10 minutos estaba pegando en la puerta de Kathryn.

- _¡Regina! Todavía pensaba que te echabas para atrás, que guapísima estas ¿Por qué no se me abra ocurrido a mí lo del estilo ibicenco? Creo que has acertado de lleno, porque la fiesta va a ser en el exterior en la zona de la piscina, ya verás cómo han dejado aquello, es increíble esa chica ha hecho de su casa la más bonita de la zona con diferencia y en solo un mes que lleva aquí._

 _-Para de hablar Kathryn que está hecha una cotorra y además enlazas frases sin coherencia ninguna, así que porque no me dejas pasar y me cuentas más tranquilamente en que consiste esta noche y de paso me das algún dato de la que va a hacer nuestra anfitriona_

 _-Claro, claro pasa doña mandona, ven vamos a la terraza del primer piso y vemos si han empezado ya con la fiesta, a ver si nos da tiempo a ponernos al día y tomarnos la primera aquí_

Cuando salieron a la terraza, Regina se quedó sin habla, cientos de pequeñas luces iluminaban el exterior de la mansión, ¿Cómo podían haber tenido esa idea? La vecina de Kathryn desde luego tenía que ser alguien especial.

- _Mira lo que tenía preparado Regina._ Kathryn estaba a las espaldas de la morena con un par de mojitos en la mano.

- _La noche es joven, es lo que pega, por una vez nos dejamos de copas sofisticadas y nos vamos a lo seguro_

 _-Venga suéltalo Regina, ¿Qué querías hablar?_

 _-Lo primero quiero que me dejes hablar y que no digas nada hasta que termine ¿vale?_ Kathryn se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

- _Veras he conocido a alguien, ayer fui a cenar y dios no sé lo que me pasa, tú me conoces desde hace tantos años, eres posiblemente la única amiga que tengo, nunca me dejo llevar, nunca muestro nada de mí y con esa persona me sale todo tan natural y espontaneo, que no sé cómo comportarme como tratar con lo que me está pasando, pero es algo que no puede pasar, podría perder muchas cosas si pasa algo más, pero… no puedo evitarlo me intento alejar y vuelve a mí como un imán da igual lo que diga o lo que haga y lo peor es que en el fondo siempre deseo que vuelva, en menos de una semana Kathryn, por primera vez debo decir que la situación me supera._ Kathryn la miraba, atónita, conocía a Regina de la universidad y jamás la había visto así, solía tener sexo esporádico de vez en cuando por aquí y por allá, pero era totalmente discreta nunca comentaba nada, y ahora estaba ante ella totalmente perdida, la estaba viendo por primera vez ¿frágil? No esa no era la palabra, ella era de todo menos eso pero sí que veía algo distinto en ella, vulnerabilidad hacía algo nuevo.

 _-Regina, solo te puedo decir algo, en los veinte años que hace que te conozco, jamás te he visto así, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que no puede ser malo, sentir no es malo Regina a veces es hasta una bendición, olvídate de todo y déjate llevar, los sentimientos son malos solo si nosotros queremos que lo sean. Disfruta por una vez, te lo mereces. Por ahora vamos a brindar porque me lleve a mi cama a un yogurín y porque la Evil Queen se está derritiendo. ¡Salud!._

Mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente, la fiesta tomaba su forma, los invitados conforme llegaban saludaban a Emma y se iban directos a por una copa, la música cortesía de Killian empezó a envolverlos a todo, Emma no entendía la manía de los españoles por el reggaetón, aunque a veces notaba como su cuerpo se movía sin quererlo ella, debían ser los efectos del alcohol que empezaba a subirle, no había conseguido adivinar que llevaba la mezcla de Ruby, pero desde luego podía asegurar que era una bomba. Y mientras que balanceaba sus caderas suavemente alguien se le acerco por detrás y empezó un vaivén al son del suyo, eran unas manos finas y delicadas, tenían que ser de mujer, al volverse vio que eran de Ruby, la miraba con esos ojos azules que reflejaban ¿deseo?, podía ser, pero en ese momento no le importaba, Emma estaba feliz de inaugurar su casa, de socializar y de tener algo más en que pensar que no fuera Regina, Siguió bailando con Ruby que la tenía cogida de las caderas mientras que poco a poco se acercaba más a ella, parecía un lobo arrinconando a su presa, estaban llegando a un punto que se podría denominar como invasión de la intimidad cuando fueron interrumpidas por el timbre. Emma fue a abrir y Ruby la cogió de la mano y la siguió, iban riéndose hasta que la puerta se abrió y vieron quien estaba detrás de la misma

-¡ _Bienvenida vecina! Pasa, pasa._ Antes ella estaba una Kathryn sonriente

- _Gracias Emma, paso en un segundo que he venido acompañada de una amiga, espero que no te importe, está en el coche, que se había dejado su bolso._

 _-Claro que no, tus amigos mis amigos_

 _-Anda mira aquí viene_ Y en ese momento el mundo de Emma se paró, no podía ser, era imposible, ¿el destino se atrevía a jugar con ella de esa manera? Se quedó sin habla por unos segundos hasta que acertó a decir

 _-Profesora Mills…_

 _-Señorita Swans…_


	9. Chapter 9

_-Profesora Mills…_

 _-Señorita Swan…_

- _¿Qué hace aquí señorita Swan?_

 _-Pues dar una fiesta en mi casa, le preguntaría lo mismo pero por lo que veo es usted la amiga de Kathryn, en fin, pasad estáis en vuestra casa_

 _-Esperad un momento ¿os conocéis?_ Kathryn estaba presentado la escena anonadada, la forma en que su amiga se tensó nada más ver a Emma y como la chica de atrás se había quedado con la mandíbula colgando, no podía ser ¿cómo Regina conocía a estas chicas? No será que… no, no puede ser que sean sus alumnas, venga ya una alumna de Administración como va a tener esta casa, es imposible. Pero todas las preguntas de Kathryn serían respondidas rápidamente

- _Son mis alumnas, Kathryn ¿algún alumno más que se encuentre aquí señorita Swans?_

 _-Me temo que toda su tutoría, profesora._ Esta vez fue Ruby la que contestó rápidamente intentando sonreír tímidamente a Regina pero fue entonces cuando la morena fijó sus ojos en las manos juntas de las dos chicas. Emma al ver la dirección de los ojos de Regina, soltó rápidamente la mano a Ruby pero era demasiado tarde, por la expresión de su cara parecía que se avecinaba una gran tormenta.

- _Yo me voy Kathryn no veo adecuado estar en una fiesta, llena mis alumnos, con permiso._ Regina se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al coche con paso ligero, pero antes incluso de que Kathryn la siguiera, Emma fue detrás suya haciendo un gesto a la otra rubia para que pasara dentro de la casa junto a Ruby – _yo me encargo._

 _-¡Regina!, ¡Regina! Para por favor espera._ La morena al escuchar su nombre se giró bruscamente, su mirada estaba cargada de ira

- _Que quiere Señorita Swan, déjeme que llevo prisa y no me vuelva a llamar Regina, le tengo dicho que para usted soy profesora Mills_

 _-Por favor espera, no te vayas, ¿sabes cuantas probabilidades había que pasara esto? Eres amiga de mi vecina que casualmente ha decidido venir a mi fiesta, es increíble, una casualidad de una entre un millón, hay una fuerza en el universo que quiere ponerte en mi camino ¿no lo ves? Creo que tú vas a ser mi salvadora…_

 _-Le vuelvo a repetir que haga el favor de no tutearme y deje de decir cosas sin sentido por favor las casualidades existen no hagamos un espectáculo por una. De todos modos por lo que he visto ya tiene salvadora esta noche, la señorita Ruby parece muy cercana a usted._

 _-¿Celosa profesora?_

 _-¿Perdona? Ni en sus mejores sueños querida._ Ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta que se estaban acercando poco a poco, ese intercambio de palabras las tenía absorta a ambas, tanto que no parecían controlar sus propios movimientos.

 _-Si no quiere volver por mí, vuelva por su amiga profesora._

 _-No puedo estar en una fiesta con toda mi tutoría señorita Mills ¿no lo entiende?_

 _-Venga conmigo confié en mí, voy a hablar con Ruby, para que no le diga a nadie que está aquí y por lo pronto puede tener su propia fiesta privada._

 _-Vuelvo con usted solo porque quiero hablar con Kathryn antes de irme ¿y qué es eso de mi propia fiesta privada?_

 _-Ven, vamos a entrar por la parte de atrás, aun así esto es una fiesta de clase y usted le guste o no forma parte de ella al ser nosotros su tutoría, además podría divertirse viendo un rato la cara de terror de los demás cuando la vean llegar, igualita de la que le he visto a Ruby, vamos profesora, divirtámonos_

 _-¿En plural?_

 _-Créame, voy a disfrutar con eso tanto o más que usted_

 _-Entremos por detrás primero y busquemos a su amiga, le diré a Ruby que no diga nada y en un rato puede aparecer al lado de Kathryn y todos se quedaran muertos, será tan sumamente genial, el alma de la fiesta, seguro que nunca estuviste cerca ni siquiera de rozar ese título._

 _-Swans no me provoque_

 _-¿Ahora soy solo Swan?_

 _-Creo que lo de señorita le queda grande…_

 _-Vamos profesora Mills no sea tan dura, venga vente conmigo._ Y sin mediar más palabras le cogió la mano y la guio para dentro, esa mano que hace un momento apretaba la de Ruby, Emma no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que era el tacto de ambas, el de Ruby era agradable, pero cuando tocaba a Regina sentía un millón de descargas allí donde sus pieles se tocaban, estaba bien tontear con Ruby, pero su cuerpo y su mente solo deseaban a Regina. Emma hecho andar a paso rápido sin dejarle tiempo a la morena a reaccionar, la guio por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. La música retumbaba aun con las puertas cerradas y Emma tenía una sonrisa difícil de describir en el rostro, Regina en cambio permanecía inmóvil en el centro de la gran habitación de Emma, esperando a que la rubia hablara

 _-Oye le acabo de mandar un mensaje a Ruby para que guie a Kathryn hasta la entrada, en cuanto estén allí voy a por ella y ya decides si irte o quedarte ¿vale?_

 _-Me parece bien, por cierto bonita casa Swan…_

 _Oh, algo amable de tu parte ¡se acerca el fin del mundo! o puede ser que haya bebido demasiado, ¿de verdad ha salido eso de sus labios?_

 _-Se está pasando Swan, si lo llego a saber mantengo la boca cerrada, no se le puede conceder nada ¿es usted siempre así?_

 _-No lo sé profesora Mills, espero que eso lo compruebes personalmente._

 _-Ni en tus mejores sueños_

 _-Créeme no quieras saber lo que compruebas en los mejores_

 _-Eres totalmente insufrible…_ Emma iba a replicar cuando sintió su móvil vibrar con la contestación de Ruby, ya estaba en la entrada con Kathryn

- _Oye es Ruby, voy a por Kathryn, no te muevas de aquí_

 _-No podría irme a ningún lado ni aunque quisiera, no tardes_

 _-A sus órdenes mi reina_

Aunque entre ellas había una lucha verbal constante, Emma era feliz, se sentía completa cuando estaba con Regina, da igual que fuera de esa manera, era verla y no poder para de sonreír, definitivamente estaba loca por Regina Mills

- _Ey vosotras dos, ya estoy aquí, gracias por traerla aquí Ruby, nos vemos ahora de vuelta en la fiesta, necesito hablar a solas con Kathryn_

 _-Claro no hay problema rubia, voy preparándote otro coctel especial mientras tanto_

 _-Que sean tres, hay que darle a nuestras invitadas una bienvenida como se merecen_ tras esas palabras Ruby se marchó a seguir con la tarea que le habían encargado, estaba segura que otro coctel más y Emma caería en sus redes esta noche.

- _¿Dónde vamos Emma?_

 _-Pues veras he convencido a Regina para que por lo menos entre y hable contigo, está esperando en mi habitación_

 _-¿De verdad has conseguido convencerla? Increíble, normalmente Regina cuando toma una decisión no vuelve ni a mirar atrás, realmente eres una persona especial Emma y más para haberla dejado sola en tu cuarto, es que no me lo creo_

 _-Puedo ser muy perseverante, bueno con perseverante quiero decir pesada y mucho_ Las dos soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario de Emma, Kathryn estaba verdaderamente impresionada con ella, no comprendía como había podido convencer a Regina, porque dijera lo que dijera la rubia porque si Regina decidía algo era inamovible y tal como salió por la puerta, pensó en que ya hablarían al día siguiente.

- _Entra Kathryn, aquí la tienes, yo mejor me quedo fuera_

 _-Gracias Emma, prometo no tardar_

 _-Tomaros el tiempo necesario, la fiesta no se va a acabar y yo obviamente no me voy a ir_ Tras eso Kathryn entró en la habitación donde se encontró a su amiga sentada en una gran cama , con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en una posición que ella conocía muy bien, su amiga estaba en plan reina de hielo

- _Regina, me alegro de verte ante todo lo siento, jamás podía haberme imaginado que le dabas clases a Emma, no tiene pinta de estudiante y menos de instituto, era imposible saberlo_

 _-No pasa nada Kathryn, perdóname a mí por haberme ido así, pero es que no hago nada aquí, abajo está lleno de chicos y chicas a los que veo a diario y les doy clase, he vuelto solo por ti para explicarte las cosas mejor pero creo que debería irme_

 _-¿De verdad todos esos chicos son tus alumnos? Algunos se les ve bastante mayores para ir al instituto, la verdad que he visto a un moreno con ojos azules al que no le he podido quitar la vista_

 _-Seguramente será Killian pero te advierto que no se separa de la señorita Swan_

 _-¿Te refieres a Emma?_

 _-Si_

 _-Pues, parece que es una triunfadora, me he fijado que su amiga Ruby tampoco le quita el ojo._ Al escuchar eso Regina no pudo evitar tensarse, cosa que su amiga notó rápidamente

- _Regina que pasa, ¿te molesta que se acerquen a Emma? Primero el comentario sobre el chico y ahora te tensas por Ruby? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

 _-No me pasa nada Kathryn, es solo que estoy incomoda de pensar en las personas que están abajo_

 _-Pues si no te pasa nada con ella demuéstramelo, baja conmigo y estamos un rato y te prometo que nos iremos cuando tú quieras_

 _-Está bien, pero solo un rato y porque si te soy sincera en parte voy a disfrutar de la cara que se les quedara a todos cuando me vean aparecer, me tienen miedo y me encanta_

 _-Esta es mi Regina, venga vamos que Emma está en el pasillo esperando_

 _-¿Está esperando fuera?_

 _-Sí, ya se para llevarnos hacía la fiesta o acompañarnos a la entrada, ¿tú has visto que pedazo de casa? Para movernos sin ayuda por aquí necesitamos GPS_

 _-No exageres y no defiendas a la señorita Swan que de seguro se quedó para ver si podía cotillear algo_ Anda vamos que por lo que se nos están esperando unas copas para cuando bajemos, se dirigieron a la puerta y cuando la abrieron vieron al fondo del pasillo a una Emma distraída apoyada en la pared, jugueteando con su móvil

 _-Swan, vamos que hace ahí parada, llévanos hacía la fiesta_

 _-¡Sí! Estoy deseando la cara que van a poner todos. Ojala tuviera el manejo de la música, pondría a su entrada la marcha imperial, quedaría tan asombroso._ Regina omitió su comentario y se dirigió a su amiga mientras que seguían andando

- _Ves lo que te decía Kathryn unos niños todos, no creo que aguantemos aquí más de cinco minutos_

 _-No subestimes jamás una fiesta marca Swan, por cierto ¡bienvenidas a Neverland!_ En ese momento Emma abrió las puertas al exterior y Regina lo vio. Dios, no tenía comparación a lo que se podía ver desde la distancia, que sitio tan asombroso, parecía que podían salirte personajes de cuentos en cualquier momento, te trasladaba a otro sitio, era mágico, era increíble, era único, se quedó embelesada instante pero se recompuso rápidamente y entró y en ese momento notó que la música dejo de sonar, levantó la mirada y vio a todos sus alumnos con la boca abierta, la gran mayoría para su regocijo con miradas de auténtico temor, incluso vio a un par de alumnos a los que se les cayó la copa de la mano de manera bastante teatral,Emma definitivamente tenía razón, iba a disfrutar de aquello, estaba recreándose con una mirada perversa en sus ojos mirando a sus alumnos cuando escuchó por detrás a Emma

 _-Que grande por dios, si han quitado hasta la música, mira la cara de todos, mira a Killian quieto como una estatua, gracias, gracias y gracias profesora Mills, la dejo un segundo con Kathryn voy a ver si espabilo a Killian y busco sus bebidas._

 _-Que vitalidad tiene la rubia, aunque he de admitir que es verdad que vale la pena, sabía de la fama que gastas pero nunca lo había podido comprobar con mis propios ojos es genial Regina_

 _-Si bueno, disfruta cuando puedas que esto se va a acabar pronto y no se va a volver a repetir jamás._ A su alrededor se empezaron a escuchar pequeños murmullos, todos se preguntaban que hacía su profesora allí, Regina hizo caso omiso a todo y se quedó quieta al lado de su amiga viendo como Emma le susurraba algo a Killian en el odio, demasiado cerca para su gusto… tras unos segundos, Killian pareció recobrar la compostura y la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y poco a poco la fiesta volvió a su normalidad.

- _Tomad y bebed de este cáliz y no os arrepentiréis, estoy a vuestra disposición esta noche mis señoras_ Emma se colocó en medio de las dos y con esa frase les ofreció a cada una su bebida que no tardaron en coger, Kathryn porque estaba loca por beber algo y Regina simplemente porque no sabía qué hacer con sus manos

 _-¡Oh, esto está muy bueno! ¿Qué es lo que lleva Emma?_

- _No tengo ni idea vecina, lo ha hecho Ruby, lo que si te puedo decir es que está muy bueno y que no tardaras en notar los efectos, así que disfruta_ Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar, si me disculpáis tengo que ir de caza y dicho eso dejo a la rubia y la morena solas.

- _¿No me digas que no ha valido la pena Regina? Has visto la cara de todos, me has hecho feliz profesora Mills y sé que lo ha disfrutado lo puedo ver en sus ojos_

 _-Usted parece que puede ver muchas señorita Swan_

 _-No se crea profesora, solo lo que me interesa y le aseguro que no hay nada más interesante en esta fiesta que la persona que tengo a mi lado_

 _-Pues hace un rato la vi muy interesada por su amiga Ruby_

 _-¿Celosa?_

 _-¿Celosa? Ni hablar Swan, solo digo lo que veo_

 _-Parece que solo ve lo que quiere profesora, si mirara de verdad, vería que solo tengo ojos para usted, el objetivo de esta fiesta era sociabilizar más conocer más a mis compañeros, pero cuando estas a mi alrededor, eres como un campo de fuerza gravitatoria que me lleva hacia usted, no podría separarme ni aunque quisiera, así que acostúmbrese a mi presencia_

 _-Sus compañeros podrían pensar que me está haciendo la pelota, debería alejarse un rato_

 _-Que piensen lo que quieran, que digan lo que les dé la gana a mí la única opinión que me interesa es la suya ¿quieres que me vaya?_

 _-Quédese, no sé qué haría en esta estúpida fiesta aquí sola, su compañía aunque desagradable no llega a ser insoportable_ Ante esa respuesta a Emma se le escapó una gran carcajada y Regina no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por la comisura de sus labios, entretenidas por la conversación no pudieron ver que había dos personas especialmente interesadas en la cercanía que parecían tener. Una era Kathryn que todavía no lograba entender el comportamiento de su amiga y otra era Ruby, la cual estaba mirando a su profesora con autentico odio porque se estaba dando cuenta de las miradas y la atención que le estaba prestando Emma, le estaban quitando a su presa y eso a una loba no le gustaba nada, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya, se estaba empezando a acercar con paso decidido cuando vio que las dos se iban al interior de la casa ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Siento muchísimo el retraso en la publicación del capitulo, pero la semana pasada perdí a mi mascota y no me sentía con fuerzas de seguir escribiendo, aparte de estar rebosada a exámenes todavía hasta Junio, mi tiempo esta dividido, aun así espero poder seguir publicando en periodos cortos, me alegra muchísimo cada vez que veo un nuevo review, en los próximos capítulos os contestare a todas una por una, y lo dicho, gracias por leer, aquí va la continuación, espero que os guste :)_**

 _-Tengo una idea profesora Mills, vamos a hacer que la noche sea menos insoportable_

 _-¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso Swan?_

 _-Sígame y lo descubrirá muy pronto_

 _-No creo que sea buena idea, si alguien nos está viendo pueden pesar cosas que no son_

 _-¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo qué?_ Ante esa pregunta Regina se quedó sin respuesta, le habían ganado en su `propio juego, así que omitió la pregunta y le siguió la corriente

- _No le importa dejar descuidada a su gran amiga Ruby_

 _-Habló la que dice que no está celosa pena_ Regina omitió olímpicamente la puya de la rubia y le contestó

 _-¿Vamos ya? Espero que no me haga perder el tiempo y valga la_

 _-Le aseguro que si es conmigo todo vale la pena_

 _-Lo dudo mucho, por ahora ha demostrado todo lo contrario, pero vamos usted guía_. Emma llevo a Regina dentro de la casa y la condujo hasta el subsuelo de la mansión, donde tenía una gran sala de cine en una habitación que pasaron de largo, para entrar por otra puerta , en la que había una gran barra americana que hacía las veces de lo que parecía ser la barra de un bar, que estaba situada justo enfrente de una gran piscina climatizada que tenía a su alrededor tumbonas y un gran jacuzzi, todo estaba iluminado con luces led de tonalidades suaves que cambiaban de color, y al fondo había una gran mesa rodeada de un sofá enorme y pequeños pufs individuales y cuando pensó que lo había visto todo , reparo que una esquina había un par de pequeños vestuarios.

- _Exactamente de aquí ¿qué es lo que merece la pena Swan?_

 _-Que puede ser usted misma, puede elegir lo que quiera hacer, si quiere que me valla me iré, si quiere meterse en la piscina, tengo todo lo necesario preparado para posibles invitados en los vestuarios, si quiere una copa la tendrá, le doy libertad profesora Mills y eso en cualquier sitio vale la pena_

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que si te digo que te vayas y me dejes aquí sola lo harías?_

 _-Si._ Ante la repuesta de Emma, Regina consideró jugar un poco más con ella, pero en vez de eso decidió que la apetecía más seguir bebiendo, al fin y al cabo, realmente no lo estaba pasando mal esa noche y precisamente no era por la gran compañía de su amiga. Kathryn había desaparecido en cuanto divisó carne fresca, Emma, le sacaba sonrisas en los momentos menos esperados, era imposible no sentirse bien en su compañía, tenía ganas de relajarse y de dejarse llevar, le gustaría sacar de nuevo las fuerzas que la llevaron a besarla en el hotel, en ciertos momentos de esa noche se estaba llegando a preguntar si el error había sido besar a Emma o salir corriendo después _,_ de todos modos eso ya no tenía importancia, ella había tomado una decisión y aunque su cuerpo y su corazón le decían pedían lo contrario, su razonamiento le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Al cabo de un rato de estar perdida en sus ensoñaciones, se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a hablar, simplemente se había quedado parada enfrente de Emma, pero ella no había perdido el tiempo, y estaba de vuelta con un par de bebidas

- _He ido a lo seguro y traigo un par de Gin-Tonic Bombay Shapire, esto nunca falla_

 _-Acertaste señorita Swan, gracias_

 _-No me las des… ven acompáñame a la zona de descanso_

 _-¿Zona de descanso? No le pega ser tan fina Swan_

 _-Y a usted no le pega estar pasando todo el rato de señorita Swan a Swan, me va a volver loca ¿podríamos tutearnos otra vez? Aunque solo sea esta noche por favor_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo mientras que tenga claro que solo será esta noche, no quiero perder la cordialidad ni por medio de los emails ¿está de acuerdo con eso señorita Swan?_

 _-Solo si me llama Emma, entonces si estaré de acuerdo._

 _-Perfecto._

 _-Dígalo_

 _-¿Qué quieres que diga?_ Regina sabía exactamente lo que quería escuchar Emma, pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco más, le encantaba la mirada de cachorrito perdido que le estaba poniendo en esos momentos la rubia

- _¿Me das mi bebida por favor?_

 _-¿Solo la bebida?_

 _-¿Qué más puede ofrecerme?_

 _-Todo lo que pida_

 _-Emma, la bebida por favor_

 _-Marchando su Bombay mi reina, voy a cerrar la puerta con llave, para que nadie pueda entrar supongo que así estarás más cómoda_

 _-¿Y si viene alguien no pensara peor de que esté cerrada a que simplemente nos vea aquí sentadas hablando?_

 _-Pues no hecho la llave, a mí me da igual ¿prefieres que la deje abierta?_

 _-Sí_

 _-Pues abierta se queda, ahora venga vamos a ponernos cómodas y por cierto te toca elegir la música_

 _-¿Es que siempre tiene que haber música?_

 _-Por supuesto Regina, la música es vida, todo es mejor si hay música que la acompañe, así que dime ¿qué te apetece escuchar?_

 _-¿Tienes algo de Nancy Sinatra?_

 _-No te lo vas a creer pero sí, tengo una magia muy poderosa que me permite tener toda la música a mi alcance, y se llama spotify_

 _-De que sirve el spotify si te cortan la música para meterte anuncios Emma_

 _-Porque tengo una magia aun mayor, que se llama spotify Premium, has dado con un auténtico caballero, que lo tiene todo dispuesto para complacer a su reina_

 _-¿Sabes cómo el caballero complacería de verdad a su reina?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Poniendo la música y manteniendo la boca libre de tonterías, ¿crees que será mucho pedir?_

 _-Lo primero lo veo factible, lo segundo puede que cueste un poco más, pero la noche acaba de empezar ya veremos, venga vamos a pasarlo bien_

 _-¿Te estas aburriendo ahora mismo conmigo Emma?_ Y la forma en la que pronuncio su nombre un poco más y acaba con la vida de la rubia, era injusto Regina parecía jugar con su autocontrol, se estaba mostrando todo lo sumisa que era capaz, pero ella no la conocía de verdad, no sabía de lo que era capaz, Regina creía que lo tenía todo bajo control pero nada más lejos de la realidad, si seguía provocándola de aquella manera no tardaría por explotar

- _No diga que me aburra, solo que no veo la finalidad de estar de pie frente a ti sin hacer nada, vamos a sentarnos de una vez, que el sofá no come, te lo aseguro que los he probado ya_

 _-¿si, lo has probado ya?, ¿tu sola?_

 _-Esa pregunta es un poco personal, pero si de verdad quiere saberlo tendrá que aceptar mis reglas así como tú has impuesto mil reglas ya…_ Emma hizo una pequeña pausa de apenas unos segundos disfrutando de la cara que estaba poniendo Regina en esos momentos

 _-Esta es la cuestión ¿quieres saber cosas? acepto, pero jugando al yo nunca, o a verdad o atrevimiento, aunque personalmente, la noche acaba de empezar y si es valiente, prefiero jugar a los dos, pero claro, como dice el dicho perro ladrador poco mordedor, así que tú dirás Regina… ¿juegas?_

Regina en ese momento estaba paralizada, le acaba de hacer una niñita jaque mate, estaba sin movimientos, nadie le ganaba nunca a su juego, bueno la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía adversarios nunca, pero esta cría, la había acorralado como ya estaba cogiendo por costumbre sin posibilidad de salir airosa sin perder gran parte de su dignidad, pero quizás podría utilizar su juego y volverlo en su contra, por algo era "la reina malvada", como ya tenía costumbre escuchar por los pasillos incluso en susurros de mano de algunos de sus compañeros, solo tenía que dejar que Emma creyera que llevaba el control que la tenía acorralada y en ese momento se la devolvería con su propia moneda, era perfecto y retorcido, como ella. Preparo su mejor sonrisa y le dijo valientemente

- _Me parece bien Emma juguemos a ambos, empieza tu_

Emma estaba orgullosa de sí misma, pensaba que había dejado a Regina contra las cuerdas y la tenía completamente a su merced, aunque una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que su victoria había sido demasiado fácil que tenía que haber gato encerrado, pero las ganas de tener el control eran superior a ella y callaron rápidamente a la pequeña vocecilla que más bien le gritaba que Regina jamás se rendiría tan fácilmente y contestó altivamente

 _-Vale, empiezo con lo más sencillo, el yo nunca, supongo que sabrás como va, por si acaso te hago un repaso rápido de las reglas, yo por ejemplo digo yo nunca me he tirado en avión y si lo he hecho bebo, las mismas reglas para ti, si hay algo que hayas hecho tienes que beber, es fácil, ¿lo pillas?_

 _-No soy tonta Emma claro que lo pillo, pero no pienso desperdiciar mi copa en pegarle pequeños sorbos, ya que jugamos lo hacemos en condiciones, ¿no tienes ningún licor que podamos usar como chupitos?_ Emma con ese comentario comenzó a intuir lo que ya le decía su cabeza, que algo no andaba bien con Regina, pero era gratificante sentir que la morena se estaba dejando llevar, que pensaba que ya soportaría la tormenta si es que llegaba así que se dirigió alegremente a su mini bar y le empezó a gritar de todos los licores que tenía que por cierto eran muchísimos, pero Regina escogió uno que tenía ganas de probar del que siempre hablaba Kathryn cada vez que volvía de alguna de sus noches locas "Jägermeister", así que Emma volvió a su sitio toda sonrisas, con el mencionado licor y dos vasos de chupitos

- _Como ya te, esta noche tengo todo lo que puedas pedir, ahora que ya lo tenemos todo listo ¿empezamos?_

 _-Sí, pero falta una última cosa, ahora sí quiero que cierres la puerta con llave, verme rodeada de alcohol no es la mejor manera en la que quiero que me descubra algún alumno_ El pecho de Emma se encendió con ese comentario, quería de verdad cerrar la puerta por los motivos razonados o con eso llevaba segundas intenciones?, las esperanzas que tenía en que aquella noche pasara algo estaban volviendo a salir a la luz y con más fuerzas que nunca, tenía todo lo que podía pedir, intimidad, alcohol y una Regina que parecía más dispuesta y menos cohibida que la noche anterior, además no había podido dejar de notar que le dedicaba unas miradas cargadas de fuerza y de algo que todavía no podía descifrar, ¿sería deseo? O por lo menos eso es lo que Emma quería pensar, así que sin mediar palabra se levantó quizás con más energía de la necesario y se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta y cerrarla, volviendo con una clara sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, justo la clase de sonrisa que quería ver Regina, le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla y ni siquiera habían empezado a jugar todavía, desde luego a ella parecía que no había quien le ganase, aun así mostro su mejor cara de indiferencia de cara a Emma y siguió adelante con ese pequeño juego.

- _Bien ya parece que esta todo ¿preparada Regina?_

 _-Pues ahora que lo pienso no, no he avisado a Kathryn de nada y me he dejado el bolso en tu habitación, si me busca no va a saber dónde estoy, ¿debería ir a por el bolso no crees?_ A esas alturas Emma ya tenía claro que estaba jugando con ella, dos interrupciones podían ser casualidad, pero esa tercera no colaba, no había pensado en todo el rato en su amiga y ¿justo se acuerda en ese momento? Nanai en esa no caía, no señora, se la iba a devolver de una de las maneras que por lo que Regina le había dejado entrever le molestaba

- _Tienes razón pero no necesitamos tu móvil, da la casualidad que la primera vez que conocí a Kathryn ya me dio su número de teléfono por lo que pudiera pasar, es muy muy apañada tu amiga, pero eso ya lo sabias ¿no? Le avisamos desde el mío y listo, así aprovecho yo también y le escribo a Ruby que me fui sin despedirme y conociéndola un poco tiene que estar echándome de menos._ Regina ante la sola mención de su otra alumna le cambió el rostro completamente, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su sonrisa altiva desapareció casi por completo, cambiando hasta la postura de su cuerpo a una más tensa, en defensa, parece que la rubia había sabido devolvérsela con un golpe que casi la deja K.O, así que su gran amiguita la estaría echando de menos, pues más razón para entretener a Emma el mayor tiempo posible, esa maldita niñata de ojos azules y grandes curvas, no dudaba que tenía cualidades que ofrecerle a la rubia, aunque solo fueran de manera física, porque veía casi imposible que intelectualmente pudiera ofrecer demasiado, solo había que ver su comportamiento en clase, siempre estaba embobaba, si es que seguramente ni supiera contar dos más dos y ese hecho le molestaba aún más si Emma se fijaba en ella, como podía fijarse también en un ser tan estúpido como lo parecía ser la señorita Ruby, pero dejo aparte todas las emociones que le estaban llegando en ese momento y se concentró en contestar a Emma

- _En ese casó escriba primero a Ruby no vaya a ser que se muera sin su presencia y no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones el lunes de porque estaba en una fiesta donde tal suceso trágico ocurrió, Kathryn puede esperar unos segundo mas_

 _-Tarde acabo de avisar a Kathryn, le he dicho que el ambiente arriba te estaba empezando a agobiar y yo te he pedido un taxi para ir a tu casa, porque no te encontrabas en condiciones para conducir, en cuanto a mi desaparición les voy a decir a ambas que el coctel de Ruby ha sido demasiado para mi organismo y he dejado a Ruby encargada de todo, que terminen la fiesta cuando quieran de todas maneras he preparado habitaciones para todo aquel que quiera quedarse, así que Regina no hay más posibles interrupciones, ¿comenzamos a jugar ya?_

 _-Desde luego tu velocidad de pensamiento y reacción es rápida Emma, puede que te haya subestimado un poco pero no he dicho la última palabra, ahora quiero empezar yo ¿puedo?_

 _-Adelante_

 _-Yo nunca he tenido ganas de besar a alguien en esta habitación_ Regina empezaba fuerte, ponía toda la carne en el asador, pero se iba a vengar de lo que le había hecho sentir con la sola mención de Ruby quizás la pregunta parecía demasiado rápida, pero había conseguido el efecto deseado en Emma la veía toda sonriente dirigiendo el chupito hacía su boca mientras que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, Regina también se llevó el suyo a sus labios y de un trago sin apartar la mirada se bebió todo el líquido amargo, dejando que su sabor invadiera su boca, se relamió el labio y espero la pregunta de la rubia

- _Yo nunca he tenido sexo en una piscina climatizada_ Pero esta vez fue solo Emma quien bebió, mientras que Regina notaba algo encenderse dentro de ella, la sola mención de la palabra sexo, le hacía pensar en todo lo que le gustaría hacer con Emma, aunque no tenía experiencia previa en cuestión de mujeres, es como si su imaginación le mostrara el camino de placer que podía dejar marcado en el cuerpo de Emma, ya estaba pensando que no había sido buena idea del todo seguir el juego de la rubia, llevaban solo dos preguntas y ya estaba perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, ¿cuánto rato podría aguantar así? Pero tenía una pregunta interior que tenía ganas de resolver, así que se mordió el labio de forma teatral se apresuró a formularla

 _-Yo nunca me he acostado con un hombre_ Y sin mirar siquiera a Emma se volvió a llevar el vaso a sus labios, con una mirada de autosuficiencia aunque para su sorpresa la rubia también lo hizo, ¿así que también le gustaban los hombres? Eso significaba que también iba a tener un problema de tolerancia con la cercanía de Killian hacía ella, desde luego tenía que reconocer que todas las personas que se fijaban en Emma eran muy atractivas, no sabía que pensar de ello, su postura posesiva se le estaba haciendo cada vez más y más evidente, sabía que era como el perro del hortelano que ni come ni deja comer, pero no podía evitarlo, apretó los dientes fuertemente espantando esos pensamientos y esperó a que la rubia pensara en la próxima pregunta.

 _-Yo nunca he sentido atracción inmediata por una persona_ Y Emma volvió a beber directamente, sin pensarlo por un momento, Regina tuvo en cambio que recapacitar unos instantes, antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca, sabía que lo que la sensación que le trasmitía Emma la había sentido desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, si todo fuera más fácil, ahora mismo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo con aquel estúpido juego, ahora mismo estarían en su habitación devorándose la una a la otra, sin control ninguno, pero la realidad no era así, en la realidad tenía que aguantar las ganas y conformarse con ese juego que no era tan sutil.

- _Regina creo que es la hora a cambiar de juego por verdad o a atrevimiento, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

 _-Sí, pero ahora empiezas tu_

 _-Me parece bien… que va a ser Regina, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?_

 _-Atrevimiento_ Y en ese momento Emma supo que tenía que aprovechar ese atrevimiento a toda costa, quizás no disfrutara de otra oportunidad así, tenía claro lo que quería decirle, pero se arriesgaba a mucho con aquello que rondaba su cabeza, quizás Regina al escuchar sus palabras decidiera terminar con todo el juego e irse sin mirar atrás, pero quizás también decidiera seguir y eso podría dar resultados muy muy dispares, así que reunión todo el valor de cada célula de su cuerpo y cogiendo aire, soltó con una sonrisa

 _-Te reto a que me beses_


End file.
